Attack on Titan: A New Age
by Awsome Dude 94
Summary: A new age has befallen the land. A new age for the army. A plethora of new ways to fight back against the titan menace. Thanks to Eren Jaeger and his comrades humanity now stands a better chance against the titans and there is now someththing new is begin to bloom. Hope. But with hope comes some one who will try and crush it. Will a new gang of Titan slayers be up to the challenge?
1. So it Begins- Orders

**What's up guys. I should really slow down but i'm impatient it's like i find a new and **_**awesome**_ **anime every month and i have to do a fic on it. And this anime is **_**AWESOME **_**in all caps. And as you can probably figure it's the Uber popular anime 'Attack on Titan'. Keep in mind this fic takes place several years after the actual series so we might not be seeing a number of the character of the actual series. Anyways i hope you all enjoy this fic and the idea behind. Please review and enjoy! Also i do not own attack on titan and as always, flames, advice, and praise are all accepted.**

The year is 1002, a 152 years since the Colossal Titan's second appearance in the year 850. 157 years since the great war hero, Eren Jaeger's, mother was killed by a titan after the Colossal Titan appeared for the first time. 157 years since Eren was put on his historic path to glory and titan killing. Thanks to the efforts of Eren Jaeger, the cadets of the 104th trainees squad and member of the royal family and eventual Queen, Historia Reiss, humanity was able to beat back the titans. For a time at least. Thanks to their efforts not only did they rebuild human civilization but they also gave humanity the breathing room need to advance. The technological advances in the military are especially large. In fact, experts say that the military is the most advanced part of civilization, being more advance by at least ten years. But for now let's hit the 'pause button' on history lesson. Don't want you all getting bored now do we? Of course not. We turned our attention the meeting chamber within the royal palace.

There stood three men. One was in his mid thirties. He wore a cream royal jacket that had a thick blue sash (from his right shoulder to his left hip) and on each shoulder he has a fringe, from which a tiny and thin chain hangs on the right hand side. He also wore red pants with thin gold stripes at it's extremes, black belt with a golden square buckle, and black boots. He had golden blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was lean in build and he stood at five feet and eleven inches. His hair was slicked back and he had a short, neatly trimmed beard hugging his face. His skin was fair and he also wore a golden crown atop his head.

Across from him were two other men. Both looking to be in their mid forties. The taller of the two wore a buttoned up brown long coat over a whit shirt and a bolo tie. He also wore a matching brown general's visor cap. he wore black slacks and dark brown shoes. he had three medal pinned to the right breast of his coat and had a red sash worn from his right shoulder down to his left hip. he had brown eyes and neatly kept gray hair, pale skin and a clean shaved face. he stood about six feet, nine inches tall and his face seemed to be in a scowl.

The other man had fair skin and icey blue eyes. his head was shaved bald but he did have slight stubble that was turning gray. He wore a standard military cap and light gray combat fatigues which were tucked into brown, knee-high combat boots. he wore a brown leather jacket with the 'Wings of Freedom' patch on the back and shoulder, which he wore over his black t-shirt. There were also five stars on each side of the jacket's collar. He was a muscular man and stood at six feet, two inches. The two older men looked at each other then at their king.

"With all do respect you royal Highness but, are you mad?" asked the man in the long coat.

"Now General Pax there's no need for alarm." said King Alexander Reiss. Grandson of Historia Reiss.

"Sorry but i have to agree with old Nick here. The hell do you mean you're cutting off half of the military's funding? That's insane." said the man standing next to Pax.

"Colonel Randolph, i anticipated you and general Pax's reactions, which is why i chose to inform you two last. But as the highest ranking military man in the southern territory..." he began turning to Pax, "And the head of the special forces division..." he continued turning to Randolph, "I expect you both to suck it up."

"You expect us to take _this _sitting down? You're giving away half our money to the dam agricultural council!" boomed Nicholas Pax.

"We all know the military is at the very least ten years more advanced than most of human civilization. The people need more attention. They have supplementary defenses and now need equally supplementary living conditions." said Reiss.

"So you're telling us that you're willing to put civilian lives at risk for the sake of them having more luxuries? they can't enjoy their fancy new toilets if their at the bottom of a titan's stomach." said Cliff Randolph. Reiss sighed, turning his back to the military men.

"in the year 901 we introduced the first prototype of the tank, soon giving birth to the armored division. The armored division's main purpose to act as humanity's way of equalizing the playing field against the titan menace after the inevitable death of Eren Jaeger. In the year 999 we then established the Aerial transport division, which consist of 'Raven' helicopters, put into service in the year 998." informed the king, making the two military men look at each other.

"Yeah we know that. What are you going to tell us about the battle of Trost or perhaps the final reclamation of wall Maria?" asked Pax, shaking his head as he crossed his arms.

"No. What i'm getting at is that humanity is plenty ready to defend itself against the titan menace for the time being." said Reiss.

"Yeah the tanks are made for mostly defensive and ,if the circumstances ever call for it, counter attack operations. But the Aerial Transport Division is small and only meant for either the transport of troops during high value missions or civilian evac(not to mention helicopters were still a _very _new form of technologies with a good chunk of unknowns to it). Not like either of those divisions have avoid having their share of casualties anyway. especially the armored division." said Cliff as armored division's casualties was second to the special forces who did most of the fighting against Titans.

"And what about the Titan shifters? Just because we haven't seen them i a while doesn't mean they've just disappeared. Or what about those damned titan worshipping terrorists? Sire, you need to face facts, the military's budget cannot be lowered just so a few civilians can live more comfortably." reasoned Pax.

"I'm sorry gentlemen. Starting tomorrow the military's research budget will be cut in half." stated Reiss. Pax growled as his eyebrow twitch. Randolph put a hand on his commanding officer's shoulder urging him to just calm down and leave.

"Who does that little spoiled bastard think he is?!" Pax yelled as soon the excited the palace.

"The king that's who. And you know what, he is. So suck it up. Besides you and i can keep this army going. Just like we always do. Even if the King wants to keep his head thoroughly stuck up his ass." said Randolph.

"I still can't believe this. What more do people want? they have lights bulbs, electricity, modern toilets, freaking _radios, _what more could they want. Whatever it is i hope they enjoy it while the can. because if the military fall behind, humanity falls. And i ain't gonna die because some royal prick thinks he knows what's best. I swear we were way better off when Alexander's father or Grandmother was in charge. They had their priorities straight" ranted Pax as the two walked off to tell the men under their command that their budget just got cut.

Meanwhile...

A soldier was walking down the dirt path of the training facility. He looked to be in his mid thirties, and had a lean yet muscular build to him. He also had short and messy black hair and vibrant, emerald green eyes. His face has a trimmed beard on it and skin was fair. He wore similar clothing to Colonel Randolph except his shirt was a pale purple and his brown leather jacket lacked the stars on the collar. Though his gaze was that of a man who survived many battles. He has his arms crossed behind back and his eyes locked ahead of him. This was the grandson of the great Eren Jaeger himself. This was Aden Jaeger, Major in the special forces division. He spotted another soldier ahead of his, showing trainees how to take care of their 3DM equipment.

The man pale blue eyes black hair. His head was shaved for the most part and side from the short Mohawk that sat on his head snuggly. he had slight five o'clock shadow on his face and a light scar over his right eye. He built lean and was slightly more muscular than Aden himself was. he wore the same uniform as Aden except is shirt was a dark gray, almost black in fact. This was sergeant Adam Kane. A man who believed in honor, duty, respecting the chain of command. And he especially believed in following orders. So much in fact he had a tattoo his left arm depicting his belief. It was a human skull with the wings of freedom on it's forehead and a sword stabbing hilt deep into the top of the skull. The words _'Duty Or Death' _written under it. Adam looked up from his work and saw the approaching Aden.

"Need something soldier?" asked Adam.

"I was told you were the one to talk to concerning the last 'expedition' outside the walls." said Aden.

"Depends on who's asking sir." replied Adam.

"Major Aden Jaeger. That's who" said Aden making Adam stand p immediately. In case you can't tell yet the name 'Jaeger' carries a lot of weight. Especially in the military. The cadets stood straight and gave a chest over heart salute.

"Forgive me sir. I didn't realize you were a Jaeger. It's an honor to meet a member of your family sir." said Kane giving a salute.

"At ease soldier. Cadets. Sergeant i need to speak to you." said Aden making Adam nod and follow the Major, after he told the cadets to continue their training.

"i wasn't told you trained cadets." said Aden as they walked.

"I don't sir. I just had some free time and decided to lend a hand to the instructor." explained Adam.

"Right. So Sergeant Kane, I hear you a straight laced soldier. Follow orders with hesitation correct?" said Aden.

"Or course sir! Duty or Death!" replied Kane.

"So. tell me what happened when you were outside the walls." asked Aden.

"Simple recon sir. Just scouting out territory for the next expansion." said Kane.

"Right. The army was planning a second expansion operation." said Aden, the army had just completed the first ever successful expansion operation a few years ago. They had built four triangular additions between the watch post. These 'dens' as they became known were meant to re-fortify the weaker part of the wall and acts as a buffer between the wall housing the civilian populace and the titan menace, as each 'den' was a militarized zone. The West and east acted as the headquarters for the Armored and Aerial Transport divisions, respectfully. Then the Southern den acted as the headquarters' training grounds for the special forces and military police brigade. And finally the Northern den acted as the training grounds for the stationary guard and also acted as the testing ground for new artillery that would be used to defend the wall from titans. Though successful the operation did see it's amount of casualties. But had it not been for the armored division and, most notably, Eren Jaeger, and his comrades, the casualties would have been greater. And now there was plans to continue and go another expansion operation. That is after they got their next budget.

"If you're asking me if it went well Major, then i'm sorry to report no. We got ambushed by those damn terrorists. They did give up much trouble but the fight attracted a gang of titans. I lost half my squad and we were barely able to get sufficient data for the expansion." explained Adam.

"Understood. Now sergeant. I wanna ask something. When i told who i was, you seemed to have a interesting reply. You look up to my family?" asked Aden.

"Who doesn't sir. The Jaeger family has accomplished a great many things. And members like the great war hero Eren Jaeger are especially inspiring. He _was _the key to turning the tides in this war and giving us a chance." replied Adam.

"Sounds like you idolize my grandfather." mused Aden.

"I'd be lying if i denied that sir." responded Adam.

"You and me both. He was a great soldier but an even better man." said Aden remembering his grandfather fondly.

"All troops report to main square! Repeat, all troops report to main square immediately." boomed the loud speaker suddenly.

"Sounds like something's going down." said Adam.

"Damn right it does. Let's go." said Aden.

"Right behind you sir." responded Adam making Aden turn to him.

"And one more thing. Enough with the 'sir' crap. I'm no the king so you don't have to be so formal with me. Just call me Aden, okay?" stated the major. Adam nodded before following his commanding officer to the main square of the north den, where Colonel Randolph and General Pax stood on a stage. The square was flooded with soldiers of various ranks and ages. There was small talk all through out the crowd until Randolph cleared his throat.

"Attention!" called the colonel, making the soldier silent and look up at him. Randolph then handed it off to Nicholas.

"What i'm about to tell you boys isn't the best news. In facts i'd rather hand in my uniformed than have to tell you this. But the king has decided it would wise to cut our funding in half. And to make matters worse, he's giving it to the 'Agricultural Committee.'." informed Pax, which soon earned a wave of disbelief and outraged ranting from the crowd of military men and women.

"and that's not even the worse news. I'm afraid... that because of our sudden cut we'll have to postpone the expansion campaign." added Pax grimly as the crowd burst into a full frenzy of outrage.

"I know you're all pissed but now that our research and development funding is now cut, the expansion will be too risky until further notice." added Randolph, suppressing his own anger.

"I lost another my brothers on during recon missions for the expansion!" shouted one soldier.

"What about all the time we put into this? What is all our blood, sweat and tears about to go down the train just so some civilians can get better stoves?" cried another female soldier. Aden was about to speak and try to help silence the crowd but Adam's voice came before his.

"Enough!" boomed Adam, his voice echoing, "For God's sake we're soldiers! Not whiney brats! We swore to follow the king's orders, whether we agree to them or not. We have sworn allegiance to our king and his kingdom! like i said we all might not agree with how he goes about running things but tough luck! it's our job, no, our _sacred duty, _to defend the civilians inside those wall till our last breath, and let me tell you something that's what i plan to do! And so what if we lose some funding? We the best and brightest the army has to offer! We eat titans for breakfast!" shouted Adam with fury in his voice.

"Funny, it's usually the other way around." chuckled Pax quietly to Randolph who glared at him before 'sshhhing' him.

"Sergeant Kane is right! We all know that whatever the kings decided he has humanity's' best interest in mind. So if anyone has a problem with his decision can leave now because you don't have what it take to be a member of the special forces _or _the military police brigade." added Aden effectively silencing the crowd.

"Couldn't have said it better myself. Dismissed soldiers." said Randolph and shortly the soldiers began to disperse. Pax eyed Adam with intrigue before he left with Aden.

"That was quite the speech soldier." commented Aden.

"It was nothing. Just reminding the others of their duties." replied Adam.

"Whatever you say, it was still dam impressive." complimented Aden.

"Much appreciated... Aden." said Adam, finishing awkwardly, making Aden chuckle.

"Catch you on the flip side Kane. I gotta give command your report." said Aden as he parted ways with Adam.

"Have a nice day." said Adam before rolling his shoulders. He should grab his jacket where he left it and head back to his room at the barracks.

two week later...

"Job well fucking done boys!" said Adam as he and his team on their way back to base.

"Yeah baby we showed those titans who's boss." said a spec ops soldier. Adam and his squad had just finished a mission outside the walls. They provided support to group of refugees fleeing to the the city. it went much better than their last mission. it certainly did wonders for the squad to forget the budget cut and the virtual cancellation of the expansion. Speaking of which, despite the opposition to Reiss' controversial decision all members of the army chose to suck it up and move on. Even Pax. Now things were finally boiling down and starting to get back to normal. Kinda.

"Job well done boys." said a familiar voice.

"Shit it's Aden Jaeger!" said one of the soldiers.

"That's not how we greet commanding officers soldier! Show some respect!" said another soldier motioning for the other younger members of the squad to stand at attention.

"At ease." said Aden.

"Aden, here more my report again?" asked Kane.

"you guessed it." said Aden.

"I'd think you'd be in the field more often." said Adam.

"Oh i am. i just do this when i have free time." explained Aden, "Now come on. From the look on your men's faces i expect good things." said the major as he motioned for the two to follow. Aden had down two field missions himself, having gone outside the wall for recon as to make sure the newly built walls of the dens were holding up good and to do recon. Both went fairly well. Aden truly was worthy of the Jaeger name. As the two walked Adam described every detail of the recent mission with a noticeably much great amount of enthusiasm than the last time he told Aden about how the mission went. By the time they finished they were at the entrance to the North den, and a member of the police brigade stood waiting. Not just a member of the military police, but a member of the royal family's' personal guard in fact, judging by his pitch black jacket, red t-shirt and dark gray combat fatigues. he also wore a red beret with the military police symbol on it. Two standard military police stood behind him in brown jackets, royal blue t-shirts, royal blue berets and white fatigues. The normal military police officers held marksman rifles(picture a gewehr 43) . The most recent invention to be spawned by the army. Though the accuracy was vastly improved from it's predecessor along with it's faster rate of fire, the marksman rifle still had it's issues. But in the end it was invaluable in fending of terrorist, or in extreme, cases, blind enemy titan by shooting out their eyes.

"Jaeger!, there you are! Come on, it's time." said the personal guard officer.

"Oh right. Almost forgot, i have important _business _to attend to. Catch you later Kane." said Aden before going with squad of military police. But not before one turned back to Adam.

"You you're Adam Kane right?" asked the man.

"That i am." replied Kane giving a fist over heart salute.

"Get to the Scout Regiment headquarters. General Pax wants to see you. Now." said the soldier before turning on his heel and jogging to catch up with the others. Kane nodded before heading to his room in the barrack to drop off his 3DM gear before heading to meet Pax. Most soldier would want to know why they were needed, but not Adam Kane. No he believed too much in duty and chain of command to question his orders. Adam was greeted by two scouts on guard at the gate to the headquarters building.

"Kane, head to the General's office, he want to speak to you immediately. Alone." said one of the guards. Kane raised an eyebrow at that. alone? Now he was starting to get curious. But he nodded and continued on his path none the less. Adam passed by and greeted several soldiers on his way to meet privately with General Pax. he soon saw Pax's office ahead. The guard who were usually present were absent, likely to give the two full privacy during this meeting. Kane walked up to the door and knocked twice.

"Come in." came Pax's voice, knowing who it was as he gave explicit orders for any soldier aside from Kane _not _to come with one hundred feet of his office. Kane wasted no time in entering, being sure to keep his head up as he walked and immediately gave the general a salute.

"Sir! It's an honor to meet you, sir! Permission to ask why we're meeting private sir?" asked Adam trying to act as professional as possible in front of his commanding officer.

"Lower your tone sergeant that's an order." said Pax making Adam immediately quiet himself. "You're here because i was impressed by your show or patriotism the day we told the troops about the king's decision." said Pax.

"I was merely doing my duty as a loyal soldier sir. While i may not agree with the king's decision, i did swore a oath and i will stand by that oath till the day i die." replied Adam.

"That's what i like to hear. I've read you record Sergeant Kane, and i must say i'm quite impressed. So impressed that i need you for a _very _important mission. So important that no one else can know, at risk of it being leaked to the wrong people." stated Pax making Adam stand straighter.

"I am prepared to accomplish any mission given to me sir." said Adam.

"Very good sergeant. _Very _good. I need you to engage a massive threat outside our walls. And their not titans." said Pax. Adam began to think they had _finally _found a Titan shifter stronghold. Something the military couldn't seem to pull off. the only person who might know is currently encased in an unbreakable crystal cocoon. "I need you to engage and neutralize a large group of unlawful combatants and capture their leader." added Pax.

_'Does he mean Brandon Turner? Leader of those Titan loving terrorists? I'll be glad to put down some insurgent scum. Especially their leader.' _thought Adam before asking, "Sir, just to be sure, who _is _this target?"

Pax looked from side to side as if someone might be watching. He even opened the door to check outside before closing and locking it. He turned to Adam "You're not tell _anyone_. understood? Not even your squad can know until you're on your way to the objective. Clear." asked Pax shocking Adam. Adam held back a gulp, and with wide eyes, nodded.

"You're target is a traitor to humanity. A man who has made us think he's a good guy. A true menace to humanity. Your objective is. To apprehend... King Alexander Reiss." finished General Pax. And that is when Adam Kane's world went upside down.

**Sorry guys! I know you hate cliff hangers but it keeps you interested right? Anyways i hope you've all enjoyed this fic so far and find the idea interesting. Just to be clear since i think i did a bad job at explaining it, the guy in black is a member of the military police brigade just like the guys in blue. Only difference is he is always guard the king personally. anyway like i said i hope you enjoy the beginning of this fic and i hope you read the next few chapters. I'll update as soon as i can, and please review!**


	2. So it Begins- Operation: Guillotine part

**sup guys?! it's time for the next chapter of 'Attack on Titan: A New Age' . It's time to see what Adam thinks of his new objective. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review.**

Adam had to do a double take at Pax after what he just heard, his eyes wider than a titan's mouth. Did he just here right?

"Sir? I'm sorry i must have misheard you. Could you plea..." began Adam before Pax interrupted him.

"Your orders are to apprehend King Reiss and the royal family. You didn't hear me wrong Sergeant Kane." stated the general starring Kane in the eye. Adam simply stood their, looking from side to side, unsure of what to think of this. A million thoughts ran through his head at hundred miles an hour all at the same time, increasing his confusion. And as his heart rate began to climb to alarming rates as well he finally bursted.

"What the hell?! King Reiss? What did he do?" asked Adam in complete shock and disbelief.

"He's a traitor sergeant, plain and simple. You see, we have reason to believe he is planning to tighten his grasp on the lands. He plans to become a tyrannical dictator willing to oppress and even harm his own people to meet his own vile ends." explained Pax.

"What? What evidence do you even have? i mean... god! He's our king, how much more doe she need!?" said Adam.

"I know confusing right? His plan is to use the titans to instill fear into the people, making them more willing to give up their rights and freedoms in exchange for protection. You're familiar with breach at wall Maria's west side roughly two years year ago?" asked Pax make Adam stiffen. The breach of wall Maria two years ago was a terrorist attack. A well armed 'demolition team' of the 'Titan Cult' Terrorist group blew up a stationary guard's outpost and opened up the gates to the district. Had they not been able to employ the titan guillotine and reclaim control of the gate so soon, they likely would've lost the district. Adam's hand unconsciously went to his scar. He shut his eyes in remembrance of the lives lost. So many lives. The screams still haunted him...

"You think he had something to do with it?" asked Adam quietly as he opened his eyes again.

"Yes." nodded Pax grimly, "You see the explosives used to destroy the outpost that was to be guarding the wall, were military grade. In fact they came straight from a heavily guarded stash belonging to the Armored division. So heavily guarded only a _very _select few could have authorized permission to even _enter_ that stash." informed Pax.

"And the king is one of them i assume?" asked Adam.

"Yes. Not to mention when the special operations went to launch an investigation the king ordered us to stand down and that the crown and the Military police brigade will launch the investigation instead while we finished up with the expansion. and it just so happens no new evidence has been reported to us in a while." said Pax. Adam still looked unsure so Nicholas put both of his hands on Adam's shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"Sergeant Kane, you're people _need _you. Now more than ever. Alexander's end game is just around the corner. with the recent budget cut it's only a matter of time before another 'isolated' incident concerning the terrorists cost more their lives. The moving his family to a safe house outside the walls as we speak. Probably in case things go south. we have until tomorrow to catch him while he's there and stop his plan before he can finish it." he said to him seriously. Adam looked to be in deep thought for several minutes before slowly nodding.

"Let's get this royal bastard." said Adam, making Pax smile and take his hands off Adam's shoulders.

"Good man. You're doing humanity a great service Sergeant. Now since our window or opportunity is so small you have to pick your squad mates and be out by o'seven hundred if you're gonna catch this bastard. The king's safehouse location is on this this map." said Pax pulling out a map from a drawer and laying it out on his desk.

"We have reason to believe general Hernandez is in on the king's plan and he and his military police will stop at nothing to keep you from getting to the king. It's important you don't let them." said pax.

"Sir?"

"Sergeant, i'm sorry to say this but those men have to die. They're traitors just like Reiss. They've put self gain above their own people. They're a disgrace to our uniform." said Pax, making Adam nod, "it's imperative you take Reiss can't loose the 'Coordinate' ability of the Reiss family. We at least need part of him as we know the DNA need to pass on the 'coordinate' ability is in the bone marrow." added the general.

"Understood sir. I'll bring the royal family to justice. One way, or another." said Adam giving a salute.

"Good man. now let me give you the rest of your briefing and give you a few suggestions for squad mates." stated Pax. Adam nodded and leaned over the table and listen to every word from Pax's mouth intently.

Later...

Adam walked the dirt paths of the North Den with a air of urgency about him. His eyes scanned over the last of the files given to him once last time. He had looked over all ten dossiers. He was to choose seven men to aid him in his mission. He had some good choices, but it wasn't hard to make his final decisions after weighing what each one's strengths and weaknesses were. First up Private first class Wallace 'Sunshine' Bader. Adam walked up to the 3DM training course where a dark skinned man was ripping through the course, like it was easy as breathing. He has short cut black hair and dark brown eyes. He stood five feet eleven inches tall and had a wide grin on his young, twenty three year old face. One could make out his thin mustache and ear piercings. Wallace finished the course quickly, sliding into the finish line. He looked to the awed cadets and smiled wider when he saw one give a thumbs up. He was holding a stop watch.

"Oh yeah! Broke my personal best! _Again!_" he shouted raising his hands in air.

"Wallace Bader?" Adam behind the private. Wallace turned with his cocky smirk before straightened his posture and saluting his commanding officer.

"That's me sir! But most people just call me 'Sunshine' or 'Wally'." said Wally.

"Well 'Sunshine;, say here you got superb skill with your 3DM gear and high enthusiasm. How would you like to join me a on a special mission." asked Adam looking Wally in the eye.

"Me? Oh uh sure sir be glad to." replied Wally.

"Good. Be in the west den at o'seven hundred. that's an order soldier. And bring your 'A game'." ordered Adam before turning on is wheels and walking back up the dirt path.

"Sure thing sir!" called Sunshine before rubbing the back of his head.

Adam's next stop was the mess hall. A popular hangout for twenty one year old Private Violet Springer. Grand daughter of Connie Springer, and Sasha Blause.

Violet was a girl with auburn hair and light hazel eyes which seem to sparkle with delight as she stuffed her face with food. Despite her talent for eating, inherited from her grandmother, she had a athletic and well built frame to her. The peach colored face was adorned with freckles, a trait from her mother. One could say she looked a lot like her grandmother except taller, than she was at her age and she also had her grandfather's eyes and mother's freckles. Violet was stuffing a bagel into her mouth when Adam came up behind her.

"Uuuhh, Violet Springer?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"hmmm hm hmm?" was her muffled reply as she turned to him.

"Uh first, i'm ordering you to swallow and a not talk with your mouth full, and stand up." said Adam, his eyebrow twitching in slight disgust. The girl quickly swallowed and stood up saluting her commanding officer much like Sunshine had did. Except with more food on her face.

"Oh uh sorry sir. I said 'yes? Who's asking'. Sorry about that." she apologized.

"Riiight... Reports say you have excellent instincts and an acceptable ability to work with others. I'll need you for an important mission. Got it?" asked Adam.

"Yes sir! I'll be honored." said Violet.

"Good. I'll be seeing you at o'seven hundred at the west den. Understood?" he asked.

"Wait seven o'clock?" asked Violet looking quite worried.

"Yes seven. Why? you sound upset." noted Adam.

"That's when they serve dinner! And it's Sloppy Joe Friday!" said Violet rather childishly. Adam didn't even know how to respond to that. He sighed deeply as his eyebrow twitch and turned his back to her.

"I'll be seeing you at o'seven hundred on the dot." he said as he walked away. He tried to tune the drawn out 'aaawwww!'.

"How did she make through basic training?" he asked himself as he approached the hand to hand combat training course. the instructor was currently showing cadets how to disarm and neutralize arm enemies, like say knife toting terrorist scumbags. unlike the others this soldier was in his early thirties and was and stood six feet nine inches. He looked like a human pile driver. His head was shaved and he had a blonde 'chin chops' styled mustache and blue eyes. since he lacked a shirt at the moment one could see him many muscles bulging as he taught he each move expertly. This way Dirk 'The Jerk' Amsel. His nicknames given because he goes easy on no one. Especially on titans.

"Corporal Amsel?" asked Adam.

"Attention cadets! Commanding officer on deck." ordered Amsel as he and his cadets saluted Adam.

"At ease. Corporal i need you to accompany me on a mission. Can you do that?" asked Adam.

"Of course sir. Just name the time and place. Whatever mission is required of me i'll proudly carry out." said Dirk.

"Outstanding. You're attitude is my favorite so far Amsel. Meet me and the rest of our team at the south den at o'seven hundred." instructed Adam.

"Thank you sir. I'll be there, primed and ready to kick titan ass." replied Dirk. Adam nodded and walked off, he soon heard Dirk ordering the cadets to resume training exercises.

Finally he had 'lone wolf' Lieutenant Chad Boykin. Nick name is 'Bull's Eye'. Expert marksman and fantastic 3DM capabilities. Only thing holding him back is his inability to work with others. One things Adam was sure he can work around. Adam already knew where to head given he had been there before. He went to the 'rec room' where had was in the back corner sitting on a stool. Next to him was a table and on the opposite side was a recliner. The table had several small tools across layed out. Adam recognized them as tattoo equipment. he felt his left arm tickle in memory of those same tools. Chad appeared to have just finished with a soldier giving him a small neck tattoo of some sort. Soldiers said he wasn't bad at giving some quality tattoos and Chad himself had once been known to say he'd like to own his own tattoo shop after he got out of the army.

Any Chad was man of average height standing at five feet, eleven inches. He had black hair and fair skin. his raven locks were short. He also had some slight stubble on his face. There was also tattoo on the left side of his neck of a cross hairs with the word 'Top Shot' under it. he also had the Wings of freedom tattooed on his right shoulder and a tribal band on his left bicep. He had the words 'Aktion nicht Worte'(translation: Action Not Words) tattooed on his right forearm. He wore a dark purple tank tops, likely to show off his ink, and light gray fatigues tucked into his brown combat boots. Chad looked up at Adam as he approached.

"Looking for another piece Sarge?" asked the man.

"No Lieutenant, i know when to stop. Unlike you. Luckily you're an exceptional soldier so the army is willing to let the fact that you have more tattoos than the limit allows slide." said Kane referring to the rule that soldiers could only have a maximum at two tattoos the most. The army wouldn't tolerate any more ink than that. From what Adam could see Chad had double the amount. But like he said, Boykin was good at two things. Tattoos and killing titans. So his commanding officer's let it slide.

"And your prowess in the field is why i need you for an important mission." said Kane.

"And what would that mission be sergeant?" asked Chad skeptically.

"That's on a need to know basis corporal until further notice." was Kane's response.

"That's comforting." said Chad in s rather sarcastic tone.

"Cut the attitude soldier." ordered Adam, his eyebrow twitching. He didn't remember Chad having this much attitude. Then again Chad didn't talk much.

"Just saying sir." replied Chad.

"Just be at the West den at o'seven hundred. That's an _order._" commanded Adam pointing a finger at Chad briefly before turning his back on the Lieutenant.

"Sure thing sarge. I just line up for the slaughter." muttered Chad to himself.

Adam then went to collect the rest of his team. After all it was already nearing the time for departure.

Later...

Dirk waiting by the north helipad in the west den as instructed. He wore a pale green long sleeve under his military issue jacket. He shifted his weight from one foot to the others as he got more anxious, waiting for the others. He had begun double check the straps of his 3DM gear when Chad and Sunshine showed up.

"Dirk the Jerk? shit i didn't he'd be here." muttered Sunshine remembering his former drill instructor with anything _but _fondness.

"What did you just call me private Harrison?" growled Dirk looking straight down at the smaller Wallace, making the private put his hands up in defense as he backed up a few feet.

"I-i didn't say anything sir." replied Sunshine nervously.

"I thought so." replied Dirk nodding, making Chad chuckle. Chad wore the standard issue military brown jacket. He also wore a black half mask with the lower half of a skull on it, which was currently pulled down around his neck.

"Any idea when the sergeant is gonna show up?" asked Sunshine as few more soldier showed up making six.

"Soon. it's 7:02, and most of us are here by the looks of it." said Dirk.

"Gotta points there. The 'big wigs' are probably chewing his ear off with last second mission details." chuckled Sunshine as he began to hear someone yelling.

"I'm not late!" shouted Violet as she showed up three minutes late, with something in her hand.

"Where have you been?" asked Dirk.

"Mess hall... Sloppy Joe Friday..." breathed Violet a bit tired.

"You risked missing the mission just to get yourself some crappy army food?" questioned Sunshine.

"No! i got everyone one!" said Violet showing them the inside of the bag which was filled with carefully individually wrapped sandwiches courtesy of the mess hall.

"Shit how'd you get all this?" asked Sunshine.

"I'm friends with the lunch guy. Well come on guys grab a sloppy Joe! They're still warm." urged Violet.

"Well i could use some nourishment before a mission." said Dirk as he and the others each grabbed a Sloppy Joe and began eating as they waited for Kane.

"Dam girl you weren't kidding when you said they were still warm." said Sunshine as he ate.

"I never lie about food." said Violet happily as she ate her own Sloppy Joe.

"I can see that. hey you know these things are actually pretty good. You know what better." asked Sunshine.

"What? What's better?" asked Violet looking up at him.

"Just the _fine_ looking lady standing in front of me." he answered a bit boldly. Violet love her shoulder to see if there were any other girls behind her before realizing who he was talking about.

"Ooohh. Oh! Uh w-well thanks." said Violet with a nervous smile using her free hand to rub her opposite arm. Sunshine smirked down the female soldier before someone cleared their throat.

"That what they teach you two in basic training soldiers?I guess 'military professionalism' is dead. Is so, thats a damn shame " questioned Adam, finishing in a low tone, as he approached the group.

"N-no sir!" said both Violet and Sunshine in unison as they straighten their postures and gave him panicked salutes.

"That's one way to put the fear of god into someone." mused Dirk as Adam did a quick head count.

"Okay everyone, let me make one thing clear. Our mission is dangerous but important. More important than you can imagine. I have orders not to disclose that mission until we're about to reach the LZ. But even so i expect you all to keep your heads clear and have faith in each other and myself. Welcome to the 401st special forces squad. And this is the official start of 'Operation: Guillotine', now file into the chopper." ordered Adam.

"Yes sir!" said the seven soldiers in unison before filing into the chopper as ordered. Violet although stopped in front of Adam.

"Oh yeah i almost forgot to give this to you sir!" she said as she handed him the still wrapped Sloppy Joe, making him raise an eyebrow.

"Uh thanks?" He said holding the surprisingly warm sandwich. Violet nodded, smiling, before walking onto the chopper. Adam sighed before following after the last of the soldiers onto the helicopter.

Air space outside of walls, ETA to landing site 'Alpha' eight minutes and seventeen seconds...

The seven soldier were currently seated in the chopper, preparing themselves for the mission before they landed while Kane talk to the pilot about arrival time. Adam nodded before looking to his squad. He examined each face closely, knowing full and well he may not get the chance again. Each soldier was doing his or her own thing.

"Yo Dirk can you top off my tank for me man? I forgot to fill my right tank before i left" asked Sunshine to Dirk since the corporal was sitting next to the mobile 3DM fuel station on the chopper. though it was small it still could fill up the group's 3DM gear.

"Of course. Pass it over here Sunshine." said Dirk reaching his hand out before Sunshine hand him his half empty tank which he then filled and handed back to Sunshine.

"Hay, Chad is it? Why do they call you 'Bull's eye' asked Violet to Chad as he check his blades.

"Because i'm good shot. that and i once used my grapple hooks to shoot out a titan's eyes." he said to her.

"No way!" said Violet with her eyes wide.

"Don't sound so impressed. It was a complete accident. One in a million shot. Not even. I was lucky didn't die when it happened." stated Chad.

"Well how _did _it happen?" asked Violet.

"I was following my squad through the west side of wall Maria when terrorists breach the wall when a titan shot up and grabbed the guy in front me right when i was about to shoot my grapples. Got him right in the eyes, made him drop the guy he grabbed. While he was flailing around in pain and blindness i was somehow able to get to his kill spot. After that people started calling me 'Bull's Eye' because they thought i did it on purpose." explained Chad as he put his blade away and pulled his half mask up and over his nose. The story earn another awed 'woooaaah' from Violet.

Adam let out a l long sigh before glancing at them one last time and opening his mouth.

"Okay people, i think it's time to answer the question on everyone's mind. just what is the objective of 'Operation: Guillotine'." said the sergeant making everyone look up at him in silence. "Our objective is to assault a secret compound far outside the city walls. We're to neutralize _all _unlawful combatants... Including Alexander Reiss the royal family." he finished, and no sooner had the last part of his briefing left his lips did the entire helicopter's interior go from dead silent to one big disbelieving outburst. Questions and accusations going all around. Some asking others if they knew anything about this or asking Kane if he crazy or if they misheard him. Mostly just disbelief and reluctance. For example...

"Oh Hell no, i did _not _sign up for this." said Sunshine. And Adam was going to respond to Sunshine when Dirk spoke up.

"You're joking right?" asked the corporal desperate to hear a response confirming his accusation.

"Who the hell authorized this?" asked another soldier. More and more chatter came up. Many being comments, questions, and even accusations at Adam. Kane looked down at his tattoo, reading the words 'Duty Or Death' before staring back at his team with a fiery passion in his eyes that each one seemed to take notice.

"Enough!" he yelled silencing them long enough for him to talk, "Alexander Reiss is a traitor to humanity, he worked with those titan loving terrorists and undermined the military's authority all so he could gain _more _power than he already had, taking away the rights owed to us and the citizens within the walls. He's the reason the breach in wall maria happen during the construction of the west den! He's a traitorous bastard and a greedy S.O.B. at that. It's our duty to stop him and the royal family before they cause the deaths of any more innocents. Tonight Alexander Reiss pays for his crimes against his own race!" he boomed making the soldiers fall silent shortly before a few nervous murmurs were heard, a sign that some were still slightly unsure what to think.

"Come on soldier! We're doing this for humanity! Oorah!" cried Adam which was soon met with a united 'oorah!' from his team. Adam sighed before turning to the pilot.

"We there?" he asked.

"Putting her in position for you guys to jump now." said the pilot. Adam nodded and turn to his team.

"Time for action is now people! Let's get out there and do what we do best! For honor! For humanity!" he rallied them one last time before he and his team jumped out from the chopper one by one. Each soldier firing off their grappling hooks and speeding off into the forest under the cover of night.

_'This has to be done. He has to pay for his crimes. Anyone who gets in our way have chosen their side. Tonight' we make history.' _thought Adam as he sped through the night air, keeping a keen eye out for titans. Not having a clue what path this mission was going to put him on.

**Hoped you liked this installment of the story guys! this chapter saw you saw was mostly a way to introduce most of Adam's titan killing squad. And just to be clear i was planning for most of the military tech like the tanks (imagine a ww2 Panzer) and marksmen rifles to be WW2 era in function. And since in the anime and manga the military seems to be more advance the rest of humanity (albeit, not by much), the rest of the inhabitant of the walls have crude version of 1920's and older technology. You know since in the anime and manga they use muskets i didn't want to go too far ahead of that at the risk of this feeling more 'Call of Duty' than Attack on Titan but still have those more modern touches. In others word i want to make a convincing version of what a modern attack on titan would be like. Anyways i hope you enjoy the story so far and i'll update as soon as i can. PLEASE REVIEW. bye!**


	3. Operation: Guillotine part 2

**Hey guys! Here's chapter number 3 of my 'Attack on Titan' story. I hope you're enjoying reading this as i am typing it. Anyway it's finally time to see Kane and his team start thier mission. will they succeed? Or will they fail? Lets see.**

Adam raced to the head of the pack so he could direct his team.

"Okay people General Pax said there was a supply drop ahead, next to prime location to set up base camp." said Kane.

"Base camp? That even a good idea sir?" asked Sunshine.

"We need a place to honker down after we capture Reiss, a safe place to wait for back up. According to information gather in advance there should be a cave between the LZ and the King's compound. It should be gin enough to house us safely will only being big enough for a four meter class titan at most to enter. All in all its a safer bet than sitting out in the open, waiting for a pick up." explained Kane as they went.

"Sounds good to me. Lets hope the drop didn't attract any 'friends' of the super-sized variety." said Dirk.

"If it did then we deal with whatever comes our way. That's an order." said Adam as they advanced forward. They kept and went fast, keeping an eye out for titans as they moved. They were coming up on the supply drop. And three titans. Two ten meters and one a whopping 15 meter.

"Oh shit! Look at those big bastards!" said Sunshine.

"Cut the chatter Sunshine! Everyone knows the drill, Amsel and Springer on the ten meter to the left. Boykin and Harrison take down the ten meter on the right. Robinson, Hughes, and Jacobs on me. We're taking that big bastard out!" barked Adam. His squad replied with 'yes sir!' before splitting up and going to take out their assigned titans.

"Hey big boy! You want some dark meet? I'm right here you fugly son of a bitch!" called Sunshine to the Titan from a tree branch. The yelling had grabbed the Titan's attention making it look at Sunshine. It licked it's lips before moving towards him. When the titan reached a hand out to grab Sunshine reacted shooting out his grapples and speeding away just in time.

"On second thought, i'm not on the menu!" laughed Wally as the titan reached out again only to be taken out by Chad from behind. Chad landed on a branch as the titan fell dead with the base of it's neck removed. He turned and gave thumbs up to Sunshine.

Dirk shot past the titans's face, just barely missing the titan's snapping jaws.

"Too slow you big bastard!" called Dirk as the titan took another swing to grab him and missed. "Any time now Springer!" called Dirk as he maneuvered to get away from the titan. The titan was going to swing again when Violet shot her grapples into the kill spot and shot forward, swinging with her blades scoring an instant kill.

"Oh yeah! Top that!" called Violet as she landed on a tree branch below Dirk's.

two soldiers distracted the seventeen meter class while Kane and another soldier shot past the titan's 'knees pits' and slicing them. A new tactic developed to get titans of balance and give soldier a better chance at hitting the 'sweet spot' before it regenerated. A risky maneuver but it was better than nothing. Unfortunately Jacobs didn't hit correctly and tumbled to the ground after loosing his center of balance. As soon as he hit the ground the grabbed him with crushing force, despite being off balance. It brought the soldier to it's open jaws right before Adam sliced it across the kill spot. Kane then shot his grapples and shot away from the titan before going in again and landing a second hit to the kill spot just for good measure. The titan dropped Jacobs who was then caught by Dirk as the titan fell dead. Adam landed next ot dirk and the soldier.

"How is he?" asked Adam.

"No pulse. He's gone, must've been crush to death when the titan picked him up" said Dirk solemnly before shutting Jacobs' eyes out of respect. Adam sighed looking down at his fallen comrade.

"Okay, every go in teams of two or three and find the supply crates." said Adam as his team began to spread out.

Later...

Adam brought down the last of the crates into the cave. It was a decent sized cave. Several tents were set up. Two for sleeping, one for medical, and one housing a table and several maps to strategize their next move. It also housed a radio to call for pick up. There was also a three walled chain-link fence pressed up against the wall. That was where they'd keep Reiss when he was captured. Several crates were piled up between the two tents for sleeping. These crates held food, water, and fuel canisters for their 3DM gear. Kane put the last crate down before facing his team.

"Okay people rest up. Dirk and I are gonna keep our ears open for any chatter from the unlawful combatants." informed Adam facing his team which soon dispersed. Adam then walked into the 'Mobile Command' tent and found Dirk sitting by the radio switching frequencies.

"Any luck?" he asked.

"None. Wish Jacobs was still here. Always used to see him playng with these dam things back the den." said Dirk as the team was still feeling the lost of their team mate.

"Well he isn't. That means we have continue for him. Make sur ehis sacrifice wasn't in vain." said Adam.

"I know. Still it sucks. You sure eight people is all we're gonna need for this? Seems like we're a bit short handed around here." said Dirk.

"Should be enough. This is a covert mission and we only have a small time frame to get it done. Too many people may just slow us down." reason Adam.

"If you say so..." replied Dirk.

"Something on your mind soldier?" asked Adam noticing how quickly Dirk became silent.

"Nothing sir its just... I mean... god we're doing all this just to go after our own _king?_ I just can't seem to fully wrap my head around that sir." said Dirk.

"We already went over this. Alexander Reiss is a traitor. A menace to humanity. He cost civilian and soldier lives. We have enough evidence against him to justify our actions. We just need to catch the bastard." said Adam.

"Still, i mean, could we have made a mistake? This just doesn't make any sense." said Amsel.

"Doesn't matter what we think of this. What matters is the facts. And the facts are pretty clear here." said Adams.

"Is it?" asked Dirk as he worked on the radio.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Adam narrowing his eyes at Dirk.

"I'm just saying maybe..." began Dirk before the radio went off.

"Hello is anyone out there? Dam it soldiers we need back up!" said a voice.

"That sounded like General Hernandez. Did you find the enemy frequency?" asked Adam surprised.

"I don't know maybe." responded Dirk, turning up the volume.

"This is General Hernandez! Me and the recon squad require immediate assistance! Our location is seven clicks into the west of the suspected drop sight of unknown object landing sight " said the commander of the military police brigade.

"We're sending soldiers on route now sir. Just hold tight." said a military police officer.

"Sounds like Hernandez is trouble." said Dirk.

"Yes it does. This may be good for us. If we move fast we can capture Hernandez and interrogate him." said Adam.

"Sir?" asked Dirk.

"Hernandez is guilty of conspiratoring with Reiss. He's also likely to have a substantial amount of information about the royal family's fortress and it's defenses." said Kane before adding, "I'm going after him."

"Alone?" asked Dirk.

"I'm bringing Sunshine and Springer with me." he said simply as he excited the command tent.

"Sunshine! Springer! With me!" called Adam as headed to the exit of the cave. Soon the two privates were behind him.

"What up sir?" asked Sunshine.

"We're going hunting private. Hunting for information." said Adam.

"Information?" asked Violet. Adam simply turned to them and nodded before firing off his grapples and shooting off into the forest. The two looked at each other before following the sergeant into the night. Soon the soldiers could hear the sounds of conflict ahead. The three stopped on a few tree branches. They could see several members of the Military police battling three thirteen meter titans.

"What should we do?" asked Violet.

"Let the titans have them. We need to find Hernandez. And as long as the military police and titans are keeping each other occupied we can do that easier." said Adam as he scanned for the commander.

"That's a bit harsh." noted Sunshine.

"They're traitors soldier. Remember that." said Kane before shooting ahead, being careful not to attract the attention of the combatants. The two privates once again had to p[lay catch up with Kane. Suddenly Kane's leg was grabbed by another ten meter, reacting on pure instinct Kane turned and severed two of the titan's fingers so he could escape. The titan moved to after him when Sunshine came up from behind and hit it's kill spot.

"That was a close one." said Violet.

"Agreed. Now focus up, we got company up ahead." warned Adam as he landed on another tree branch. Four members of the military police were fighting off two seven meter titans. There was a tent nearby, likely were Hernandez broadcasted his distress call as well as coordinate the search party looking for the supply drop.

"What the call sarge?" asked Sunshine.

"Lure on of those titans away from the area so i can get to the tent and hopefully find Hernandez." ordered Adam making the other two soldier nod.

A titan brought a screaming military police officer to it's mouth before chomping down on the poor soul sending blood spraying onto the ground and tree while more blood raced down the side of it's mouth. As it took it's second bite Violet raced past it's face making it turn it's head in her direction as she landed on a branch.

"Hey big boy over here!" she called before Sunshine landed next her.

"Yeah you ugly S.O.B.! Come and get us!" he added. Soon the titan was finished with it's first victim and moved to grab its next two. Sunshine and Violet sped away leading the titan away from the area while the remaining three military police killed the other titan. Right as Adam landed behind them.

"Who's that? He's no one of us!" said a officer.

"He must be one of Pax's guys! Stay alert this guy might be trouble." said another. Adam readied his blades for what came next as a officer charged him. Adam ducked under his swing before blocking another swing from another, locking their blades. Adam suddenly ducked down and rammed his shoulder into the officer's legs sending the man tumbling over him and landing on his back. Adam then turned around and plunged his blade straight down and into the officer's gut staining the area around the blade to stain the blue shirt with crimson. Adam used his free blade to black another attack and kicked away the officer. He pulled his other blade out of the dead officer's body before rolling out of the way of the next officer's blade before spinning around and charged the officer while his back was turned and plunged blade into his lower back and used the other slit the officer's throat. The then push the corpse off his blade and faced the last officer. Blocked two attacks before ducking under third. He then slash behind the officer's knee bring him down. Adam then crossed in his blades in an 'x' form at the officer's neck before scissoring and decapitating the 'unlawful' combatant.

Adam breathed out, grimacing at how, unlike the titan blood which evaporated very quickly, the human blood clung to his uniform. He then turned his attention to the command tent. He only took a few steps when his foot hit an object. Adam looked down and saw that it was Hernandez. Or half of him. His organ spilled out in a blood mess from where his lower half used to be. Undoubtedly the work of a titan.

"Dam. He won't be telling me anything useful." muttered Adam as he sheathed his blades.

"Maybe he had something on him that can help." he muttered before kneeling down and began searching Hernadez's corpse.

Meanwhile...

Sunshine and Violet continued to lead the titan away until Sunshine turned to Violet.

"Think we got this bastard far enough away?" he asked.

"Maybe! Wanna drop this guy?" asked Violet in return.

"Took the words right of my mouth." replied Sunshine in agreement.

"I'll take him out while you distract!" said Violet before zipping away.

"Sure thing." said Sunshine looking back at the titan, "Not like I've been bait already today" he added sarcastically.

A few minute slater Violet was speed behind the oblivious titan with a smile on her face. She zero'd in on the titan's kill spot and launched her hooks right into the spot and shot forward taking out out the titan.

"Woohoo! Two for two!" she cried, not paying attention as she launched her grapple again only to miss the tree she was aiming for making fall form the sky. Luckily Sunshine was on the case. He snatched her out of the sky mid fall and landed on a branch.

"If you ain't careful you'll take yourself out, never mind the titans." joked Sunshine as he held her bridal style.

"Heh, my bad." laughed Violet with an embarrassed blush gracing her features.

"Come on the sarge should be waiting for us." said Sunshine before putting her down.

"Right. Race ya." she said before speeding off.

"Hey! First you make be bait then you give yourself a head start?!" called Sunshine as he sped after her. Soon the two were back at the area they had lured the titan away from and slid to halt after landing at about the same time, despite the fact Violet had a head start.

"I _so _won." said Violet.

"Yeah right. You had a head start and you _still _ate my dust!" laughed Sunshine.

"That's what you think! I was so far ahead of you i..." Violet paused mid sentence when she saw Hernandez's half eaten corpse.

"Oh shit." said Sunshine cover his mouth to keep from puking.

"I-is Sergeant Kane o-okay?" asked Violet looking around. the as if on cue said sergeant's voice was heard

"Springer is that you?" called Adam from the small tent a few feet away.

"That answers that, lets go." said Sunshine as the two young soldier headed to the tent to see Adam searching the small space.

"Shit." cursed the sergeant.

"Something wrong sir?" asked Violet trying to peek over his shoulder and see what was frustrating him.

"Nothing that's what's wrong. Not dam thing to help us. only thing i got is Hernandez's dam journal. Who knows if that'll be helpful." said Kane holding up the blood stained journal he had looted from Hernadez's corpse.

"We lets get back to base camp and then we can really see if it's useful." suggested Violet not wanting to be out in the open any longer. She had a bad feeling.

"Yo guys we have company coming this way. one of those ten meters from before. I don't think the military police had much luck." said Sunshine.

"Go around him. We've waisted enough time as it is. we need to prepare for the final leg of this mission. Apprehending King Reiss." ordered Adam.

"Yes sir!" said the two before firing off their grapples and speeding away. Adam was about to do the same when he heard an all too familiar voice echo from the radio making him turn around with wide eyes.

"Commander are you there? one of the other scout teams reports finding a corpse. Think it might belong to one of Pax's men. Body was found in you're search zone. Can you confirm? Repeat have you had contact?" asked the voice.

"_Him? _it can't be, it just can't. Pax never said he was going to be here? He's one of the unlawful combatants?" said Kane before noticing the titan closing in. He gulped before running in the opposite direction and launching hid 3DM gear;s grapple hooks and shooting off. As he moved to catch up with Sunshine and Violet looked down at his tattoo. 'Duty or Death'.

_'Doesn't change a thing. He's shown his true colors. Helping a tyrant. He'll have to be dealt with same as the others. Never thought it would come to this though.' _though Adam as the silhouettes of Violet and Sunshine came into focus.

"There you are sir. Thought we lost you for a second." said Sunshine.

"They won't kill me that easily private. Now focus up and lets get back to base camp in one piece." said Adam as they race through the forest and back to base camp. The three landed in the cave with a soft 'thud'.

"Grab some rest you two. I'm gonna review the journal with Boykin and Amsel." ordered Adam before walking off to the command tent. He found Chad and Dirk talking inside the tent before looking up at him. Dirk looked behind him and raised an eyebrow.

"Where's Hernandez? You having the privates detain him?" asked Amsel.

"Hernandez is K.I.A. Amsel. But i got this off him." said Adam holding up the journal.

"Shit... well lets take a look at that thing." said Dirk motioning Adam over. Kane nodded and walked over placing the journal down and grabbing a seat as Dirk examined it.

"Looks like he took down some notes about the enemy compound. They call it 'New Haven'. By the sound of it the place is built to last. Walls are twenty five meters high and armed with state of the art cannons. They got a good amount of guys, mostly from the military police brigade. Aside Hernandez the other big guy in charge of the kings security detail is... holy shit!" said Dirk not believing his eyes. Chad reach over and took the journal to see what surprised Amsel so much. He scanned the bloodied lines until his eyes also widened.

"This is unexpected." said Chad looking up at Adam along with Dirk.

"If you're wondering if i knew then the answer is not until a few minutes ago until i heard him trying to reach Hernandez over the radio." said Adam

"But.. this doesn't make any sense." said Dirk.

"Actually it does when you give some thought." said Chad.

"Boykin's right. these two family's have been close for a couple of generations so far. Makes sense for Reiss to reach out to him for help." said Adam solemnly.

"This gets more insane every minute." said Dirk pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer.

"Doesn't matter. The case is that right now _Aden Jaeger _is one of the unlawful combatants. Which means he will try to stop us from completing our mission. Which also mean we have to stop him first." said the sergeant making the other two soldier look up at him. Adam sighed before moving on.

"We have explosives in one of those crates right?" asked Adam.

"A few. Why whats the call?" asked Chad.

"Cause a distract by blowing a hole in there defenses. While on team takes the attention of the majority of the enemy forces. While they're pre-occupied i'll moving from behind.

"Not a lot off us. Maybe we can 'convince' a titans to lend a hand." said Dirk.

"Judging from the number of guys they got there might be a few of them clawing at the wall when we get there." pointed out Chad.

"Then it's decided. We blow a hole in their defenses and wreak havoc." said Adam.

"sounds good." agreed Dirk.

"Okay. Dirk grab Robinson and Hughes. Chad you're with me." said Adam.

"And the privates?" asked Dirk.

"Let them stay behind and watch the camp. Besides they need some rest." said Adam.

"If you say so. Let wrap this mission up. I want to get back to my wife." said Dirk standing up and stretching.

Later...

"Chad called it. got three seven meter class titans and one fourteen." informed Dirk looking through his binoculars.

"Okay. Boykin with me. Dirk, Robinson and Hughes blow a hole in that wall and raise some hell." ordered Adam, "This is it boys. It's all or nothing. Success or failure. This may be the last time we see each other. I just wanna say that it has been an honor serving with each everyone of you boys. God speed. Now lets do some damage" he added putting his hand forward

"Sir, yes sir!" cried each troop as they each put their hands in.

"Aaand break!" ordered Adam before the squad split up. Adam and Chad sped to the opposite end of the wall before waiting for the explosion and sound of shattering stone to signal their advance. Several minutes passed by. Several painfully quiet minutes. Every so often the two would do a quick scan of the area for any titans that may be passing by. Then suddenly, when the two had lost count of the minutes, the explosion they were waiting for went off. Sounds of the panicked speech and hurried foot steps of military police rushing to see what was going on could be heard from behind the wall. The two specs ops soldier looked at each other before looking up and beginning their ascent up the wall. The two went up and over the wall in a few short seconds before hiding behind the corner of the building. Chad checked for any armed guards before advancing. The two soldier worked their way out of the back alleys made up by the building that housed the military police. He kept his eye out for any wondering unlawful combatants as they made their way out of the alleys.

"Okay let get a move soldier. We got breathing room to use our 3DM so lets do it before Reiss gets away." said Adam before launching off, Chad close behind him. As they sped off through the compound Adam noticed some unlawful combatants as he zoomed forward and readied his blades. With one swing at another Adam sent heads flying with Chad taking out any stragglers he may have missed. They were making good time and thinning out the enemy troops. It was all going well until one of the seven meters from before grabbed one of Adam's grapple lines. Adam turned in surprise before cutting his line.

_'dam, these things are advancing faster then i thought. I hope the other are okay.' _thought Adam turning to engage until Chad shot past the titan getting it's attention.

"Go on sir! I'll handle this big bastard! just get that royal traitor!" he yelled as he went. Adam.

"This is an order soldier, get out of here in one piece." he said before shooting off again toward the main building, which didn't fail to resemble a mini castle. Adam spotted two guards standing by the front entrance. Aside form their standard issue 3DM gear they also held marksman rifles. He landed with a quick twist of his body he decapitated both guards with his pairing blades. He went to enter the building when a bullet whizzed by his head, forcing his to back up and take cover.

"For the king! Defend the royal family with you lives men!" shouted a military police officer. Adam peeked out a quick second to see the main entrance hall was filled with several military police. He could see various standard military police with several Onyx MPs (the royal fmailies' personal guard) scatted amongst them. All armed with their marksman rifles.

"Shit." cursed Adam looking around for something to help him. he spotted one the fallen sodlier's marksman rifle and picked it up. And just in time as a MP tried to flank him and get a better shot. Luckily Adam was a fats shot and double tapped the MP in the chest. Adam took a deep breath before switching cover to the opposite side of the open door way. He had narrowly avoid the barrage of bullets that came his way. Adam then came out of cover on one knee and returned fire, dropping two MPs and returning to his cover to avoid his enemy's retaliation. When Adam heard the sound of changing mags he charged. Running out of cover he took several shot dropping two MPs and a personal guard officer. He then slid into over in the form of an support pillar. He turned to his right and dropped another nearby personal guard officer. Adam quickly ejected his empty mag and placed a fresh one in it's place. He breath in deep and let out it all out in a long sigh. He then jumped out from cover and opened fire with two precise shots that drop another man on the stair way. Adam then rolled out from over and landed in a crouched position and dropped two more MPs at the top of the stair way. He the charged up the stair way several bullets made impact around him from the right side of the room. Adam turned and saw a personal guard officer standing on the right catwalk. Adam took aim and with three shot (two misses one hit) dropped the assailant. He then ducked behind cover once more as more bullets roared from the other side of the room. Adam exited cover and dropped another man and reloaded before slowly advancing in a crouched position toward the hallway on the left of the room. He kept him aim steady as possible, which served him well as dropped two mor MPs who came running from the hall way. He took cover at the corner of the hallway. He peeked before being forced back to cover by bullet fire. He had seen two personal guard officer and one last MP. He blind fired, hitting one man in the shoulder, making the the other two open fire. Their mistake as when they were forced to reload they had no cover for when Adam turned the corner and dropped them in a hailstorm of lead. Adam, seeing no more combatants. moved up the end of the hallway where the door to the next room waited.

Inside room...

Aden looked to the personal guard officer in front of him who seemed nervous when the gun fire outside ceased Aden took out a locket from under his shirt and opened it. It had a picture of his family, his little brother Jason and his parents Katherine and Grisha, (named after Aden's great grandfather). He was reminding himself there was another reason for him to go home. He then looked up to the soldier in front of him and nod as he readied his 3DM gear. The soldier went to the door and kicked it open, only to be shot in the head. The shooter entered the room in a heat beat and Aden swung at him with his pairing blades. The shooter used his gun to block the swing and kicked Aden away. Aden looked up as the gun man through the now useless rifle away.

"Kane?" asked Aden his eyes widening.

"Surprised Jaeger?" asked Kane as the two began to circle each other.

"You're with Pax?" asked Aden, his eyes widening.

"Dam straight i am. And I'm bringing King Reiss down. This is your first warning. Lay down your arms and come quietly." said Adam hoping Aden would comply but was disappointed by aden's response.

"Like hell. You're not getting to King Reiss unless you march over my dead body. And _that's not _happening." said Aden reading his blades. Kane sighed before drawing his own blades.

Soon the two met in the middle blades clashing They shot their grapples back and shot away charged again. Adam rolled under Aden's swing and retaliates with a swing at Aden's vulnerable back. Aden was just barely able to block backwardly . He then spun and swung at his again. Adam blocked with his own blade and was kicked away by Aden. Aden then launched his grapples, nearly hitting him. Aden then shot at him and swung. Adam was grazed on his arm when the rolled out of the way before turning to him.

"How could you do this Kane? You were a good man." said Aden facing him.

"I could say the same to you Jaeger." responded Adam as they began to circle each other.

"_We're _the good guys here Kane _not _you!" said Aden.

"We'll see about that Jaeger." growled Adam before the two met in the middle more. Adam swung low at Aden's legs making Aden jump over the attack. Aden swung twice with his blades Adam blocked twice and one second clash of their blades, the two locked blades.

"I have to ask, does the rest of your family know?" asked Adam as he pushed forward making Aden leaned back before Aden suddenly redirected Adam and is blades before making him eat a spinning back kick while he was off balance. Adam brought his blades up to block Aden's following attack.

"NO. I didn't want to them to be in danger." answered Aden.

"So i guess that makes you the black sheep." commented Adam. Before Aden could answer Adam parried Aden's blades to the side before bashing his shoulder into Aden and back his shot his grapples and shot away. Adam shot his grapples and followed Aden. The two bounced off each other as their blades clashed. They launched their grapples again and the two swung each other as they passed each other, spark flying as the blades clashed. The tow turned and shot at each again only this Adam sliced through Aden's grappling hook lines. When Aden landed he turned just in time to block another one of Adam's attack. Aden kicked him away and brought both blades down in an ark which Adam block. Aden followed up again with two slashes, backing up Adam.

Aden then charged with a powerful slash knocked one of adam's blades out of his hand. Aden swung again ready to end it. but Adam stepped and parried the attack, sending Aden past him. Adam grabbed one of Aden's hands before kicking his in the back of the knee. While Aden was vulnerable, Adam went and drove both his remaining blade and Aden's own into Aden's back. The two blades poked out of Aden's chest as he looked down at the two pairing blades in shock.

"I can't believe i looked up to you. The Jaegers are good people and you do something like _this. _You're a _disgrace _to you family. A disgrace to your _Grandfather's name._ You _disgust _me." growled Adam to the dying Aden before pulling out both blades and letting Aden drop. Adam dropped Aden's blades onto his body. Adam the picked up his blade which was nearby. he checked the connection to the rest of his 3DM gear, making sure it was still able to operate. Once he was satisfied Adam looked to the door that lead to the roof.

"Aden probably station any remaining guards at the tops of the stair in case i made it through." he said to himself before looking to the window across the room form the door.

On Roof...

Alexander stood waiting on the roof with three personal guards and two children, his wife having died several years ago do to illness. He looked around nervously as he brought his son and daughter closer to him.

"Where's Jaeger? He's suppose to be here" said Alexander.

"Where's the damn chopper. it's suppose to be here." added the soldier next to him and his children. Suddenly the sound of glass breaking was heard making them jump. Suddenly Adam Kane shot up from the edge of the roof and bore down on the two guard watching the door. Alexander covered is children's eyes as Adam decapitated both soldiers in one strike. Adam turned and was a gun point from the last soldier.

"Where's Aden?" asked Alexander.

"Gone your _highness._" responded Kane finishing venomously.

"Impossible... I order you to stand down soldier!" said Alexander.

"You're not giving the orders here anymore Reiss. This is the end of the line." responded Adam pointing one of his blades at Alexander.

"You're insane if you think you can get away with this!" yelled Alexander.

"Permission to put an end to this bastard sir?" asked the personal guard.

"Make it quick." replied Alexander after a time. The soldier was about to pull the trigger when he felt a blade press to his throat.

"I wouldn't do that." growled Chad calmly.

"Boykin! I thought that titan was more then you could handle for a second!" called Adam before turning to Alexander.

"Looks like it's over Reiss. Just give up and i swear you and your family won't be harmed." said Kane. Alexander gulped looking down at is two kids. He could't risk their safety. He just couldn't. He sighed before looking up at Adam in despair.

Later...

Sunshine and Violet sat in the base camp alone together.

"So when do you think the others are getting back?" asked Violet as she ate out of her rations.

"No idea. And how the hell are you hungry again already?" asked Sunshine to her, making the female shrug her shoulders. Suddenly foot steps were heard and the two shot up ready for a fight. Then Adam came through the cave entrance and the two relaxed. After him came Chad and then... King Alexander Reiss! the man had his hands cuffed behind his back and his coat was missing somewhere showing his suspenders worn over his button up shirt. He also lacked his crown. Behind him came the personal guard soldier, Dirk, and Robinson. Behind them came Alexander's children wearing their father's jacket for warmth. The light gray of the jacket almost resembled a white flag of defeat was wrapped around the two children. Behind the children finally walked in Hughes.

"Guys!" cried Sunshine as he and Violet ran up to the tired group of soldiers and prisoners.

"You sounds surprised we came back." commented Adam smirking.

"Not at all sir!" said Sunshine.

"You got the Royal traitor too!" added Violet upon seeing Alexander. The fallen king did not respond to the statement as nothing he could say would change his situation.

"Dam straight we did!" said Dirk proudly.

"Okay people the hard part is over. Sunshine help me escort Reiss and his guard to the holding cell. Springer keep an eye on Reiss' children and make sure they're comfortable. They're young and it's not like they should be held accountable for their father's actions. The rest of you get some rest and wait for the chopper to come and get us out of here." ordered Adam.

"Sir, yes sir!" responded his team before they dispersed.

"Come on you two. I'll make your both comfortable. And don't worry i don't bite." said Violet kneeling ifnront of the two kids in a friednly tone. The two children looked up to their father who solemnly nodded. The kids then nervously followed Violet.

"Get moving Reiss." ordered dam pushing Alexander along, making the former kind glare at the soldiers before walking ahead. Adam and Sunshine locked the door behind Reiss and his gaurd.

"You'll be put of trial for your crimes Alexander. Try and enjoy whatever time you left on this world." said Adam ebfore turing around with Sunshine in tow.

"You really think you're doing he right thing here don't you?" asked Alexander making Adam and Sunshine turn to face him.

"What?" asked Adam.

"You think you're doing humanity a favor. You're wrong. Not everything is as it appears here." said Reiss cryptically.

"What are you talking about?" asked Adam grabbing the chain link face while Sunshine looked at the sergeant concerned.

"Nothing i say matters any more. As you said before 'this is the end of the line'. What a shame. You all seem like good people at your cores. But now you're no better then that traitor Annie Leonhart, and her cohorts." said Reiss a he leaned against the cave wall which made up the fourth wall of the makeshift cell. Adam stood back, growling at the king.

"Your just trying to mess up my judgment. Get my mind off the mission." said the sergeant before motioning for Sunshine to follow him as they walked away form the cell.

As they walked Dam noticed that Sunshine looked worried.

"Okay there private? You look worried." he asked.

"Nothing sir it's just... Do you think he's right? You think we're as bad as her? I mean what if he's telling the truth?" asked Sunshine, making Kane look at him.

"Soldier let me tell you some thing, we're not like Anni Leonhart. We're doing this for humanity. That man inside that cell will say anything to get inside our head. _He_ is a traitor. Not us. Hell Annie Leonhart wasn't even a traitor." said Adam.

"Sir?" asked Sunshine getting confused by that statement. Everyone knew Annie Leonhart as a traitor. Along with her accomplices Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover.

"she was just a soldier. Just like you, just like me. Only difference was she fought for a different army. Do i agree with what she did or why? No. Hell we don't even know why she did what she did. I just know one thing, she had a mission and she was going to do it no matter what. Because that was her duty. *looks at his tattoo* And any self respecting soldier worth his or her own spit believes in one thing 'Duty or Death'. But that man in there. He _is_ a traitor. So in my option, he's far worse than Annie or her two companions, Braun and Hoover." explained Adam.

"that's deep sir." commented Sunshine shocked by Adam's opinion on Annie.

"Kane! Sunshine! get over! Here time for a quick celebration!" called Dirk to the two soldiers.

"Come private, lets relax. We earned some down time before we get out of here." said Adam.

"Sir yes sir." replied Sunshine getting excited and following the sergeant to meeting up with the others. Little did any of them know someone had an eye on their position...

**That's all for now folks! I'll post the next chapter soon as i can. i hope you're all enjoying this story so far. Sorry to anyone who were disappointed by Aden's death. Any way i hope you all continue to enjoy the story and please review!**


	4. All comes to ruin

**Hay guys! Welcome to chapter four people! I hope you've enjoyed the last three chapters. Again sorry to those disappointed by the death of Aden Jaeger, but it was a hard decision on my side and i decided it would be a good way to mix up the story. Anyway time for chapter four and i hope you enjoy. Also i changed the leader of the Terrorists group's name to Darius Heydrich. I think it sounded better then the guy's original name. Please Review. **

Adam excited the command tent and turned to his troops who were currently seat around fire, enjoying small and were starting to relax despite being far outside the safety of the wall. Then again they just completed the most dangerous mission of their careers. Adam smiled before clearing his throat.

"Be ready people. our ride back home is gonna be here in a few hours." said Adam.

"When we get back i say we all hit the bar and celebrate! First round on me!" called Dirk making the other members of the team raising their first and hollering in agreement to the plan.

"We've done good so far soldier, but let's save our celebration plan until _after _we're home safe and sound." instructed Adam.

"Come on Sarge, this mission is done. We just need to kick back and relax until our extraction chopper gets here." said Sunshine sitting on the ground.

"This mission isn't done until Reiss is in a _proper _jail cell." countered Adam taking a step.

"I have to agree with Harrison on this one. The hard part is over. Now we just sit and wait." said Chad before drinking from his canteen.

"Sit down and bullshit with us a little bit. You earned some time to relax." added Dirk, making Adam sigh.

"Give me time to check with Springer and Robinson." said the sergeant in a defeat tone before going to Violet's tent.

"Springer how are the royal children doing?" asked Adam coming in earning a 'sshhh' fro the female soldier.

"They're asleep." she whispered quietly pointing to the kids currently snugged into Violet's sleeping bag. Adam nodded before looking to the two kids, noticing the worried and slightly sad looks on their faces.

"They look troubled." he commented.

"Of course they are. You know what they've been through? It's traumatizing. Plus whether or not they'll be taking the throne when they get older is in question now, thank to their dad." said Violet.

"Good point, but there's no one to blame except their treasonous father." said Adam.

"I guess so." said Violet.

"Okay i'll leave you to it. Want me to have Sunshine switch out with you so you can join the others outside?" he asked before he left.

"No i got this. Besides i think i the least intimidating person here." said Violet.

"Oh so does that mean _I'm _also a scary guy." asked Adam jokingly.

"Well you _are _a big guys with a guys with a scar and scary proficiency when it comes to cutting down his fellow man." replied Violet with a kind smirk.

"It was a tick question. But thanks for the vote of confidence. Any way i'll leave you to it." said Adam before exiting the tent. He then made his way over to the makeshift cell holding Alexander and his personal guard.

"How are the prisoners doing?" asked Adam.

"They're alive." responded the soldier, making Adam nod.

"What was it like?" piped up a voice from behind startling the soldier and making both men look in Alexander's direction

"What?" asked Adam.

"I mean how did it feel when you _murdered _my men? Your brothers in arms? When you killed Aden Jaeger. Did you even feel a thing? Or did you just see it all as apart of your _mission. _No different from killing those damned titans?" asked Alexander making Adam narrow his eyes at him. Adam kneeled down and looked him in the eye.

"The more you talk, the happier i'll be when we get back home and i never have to look at your traitorous face ever again." said Adam before turning to the soldier, "I'll send Hughes to switch with you Robinson." said Adam.

"Thank you sir, that would be much appreciated." replied Robinson a bit quickly.

"Anything else to report soldier? You seem tense." asked Adam.

"I just wanna get home sir. See my family you know?" responded Robinson.

"we do soldier, we all do." replied Adam, "I'll send Hughes over in a minute." he then added before turning and walking back to the rest of his team. When he got back he saw violet with Alexander's son.

"The kid needs to pee. Mind watching the girl?" asked Violet.

"Sure thing, don't take too long though." responded Adam making Violet nod before taking the boy out to the edge of the cave entrance. As the boys began to empty his bladder Violet spotted a familiar face.

"Hughes? What are you doing out here?" asked the woman.

"By the sound of it same reason the little man did." replied her fellow soldier.

"Oh... Well good luck i guess?" she said awkwardly. Hughes chuckled before nodding and walking off a little further then they had. A few moments later the young boy finished and pulled up his pants.

"Ready to go?" she asked and the boy nodded. Violet smiled as she began to walk him back inside. But not with out taking one last look outside. She spotted Hughes who was also on his way back. She waved to him with a warm smile. Hughes had only begun to wave back when a shadowy figure came up from behind him with what looked like a blade in hand. Violet's eyes widened when she saw the figure cover Hughes' mouth and kicked his leg out from under him before slowly slitting the helpless soldier's throat, sending blood spewing onto the ground. It took several second for her mind to process what she just witnessed before she picked up Alexander's son and ran full speed back into the cave.

"GUYS! WE HAVE ENEMIES COMING OUR WAY!" she shouted at the top of her lungs as she charged in making her fellow soldiers look at her.

"What?! Who is it? And where's Hughes?" asked Adam looking at her.

"Hughes is dead and i don't know who it was!" replied Violet right before a bullet whizzed past her head and hit the ground between the soldiers.

"Shit! Get the children over to Robinson! Tell him to protect them and the prisoners! Then get back up here!" said Adam as he took cover behind a rock. Violet nodded before running of as Chad tossed Adam a rifle. Soon several people charged in holding marksman rifles. They were dressed in all black, some with half masks with a red 'x' painted on them. Some of the others who didn't have half masks had a red 'x' painted on their faces. a good amount of them also had the red 'x' else where on their clothing. To most the red 'x' meant little. But the soldiers knew the meaning behind it. The red color of the 'x' symbolized the blood of 'heretics' that would be spilt on their so call 'divine mission'. The actual 'x' symbolized that they were not yet worthy and the rest humanity was also unworthy. The red 'x' was common for these men. In fact it was a powerful symbol to them, as powerful as the walls, or the holy cross were to others. these men were members of the 'Titan Cult'.

"What they hell are these Titan loving terrorists doing all the way out here?!" yelled Dirk as he returned fire, dropping two cultists.

"Great question!" responded Sunshine as he and Chad also fired back at the cultist with their rifles.

"We'll figure that out later, for now kill these titan loving bastards!" ordered Adam as he dropped another cultist.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" called back Dirk as he reloaded and continued firing.

"How did they find us? That's what i want to know!" stated Sunshine.

"Great question kid. Wanna ask them?" responded Chad as he shot another cultist dead.

"Fight the terrorists not each other!" said Adam as he reloaded and returned fire. A cultist flanked Adam's position but was brought down bia headshot from Violet as she came running up with a rifle of her own. He slid behind the same cover as Adam.

"Thanks for the save." said Adam.

"No problem. Hey where did all these terrorists come from?" asked Violet before she returned fire at the attacking cultist troops.

"Don't know. We'll figure it out later. For now lets just focus driving off these titan lovers." said Adam before firing off several more round. More cultist came in firing their weapons, hoping to drop on the 'heretics' who dared to defy their deities.

"Where do these guys keep coming from?" yelled Sunshine as he drop another cultist.

"Good question... Whoever said 'the part is over. Now we can just sit and wait', remind me to kick your ass." said Adam.

"Not my fault lady luck doesn't have a sense of humor." responded Chad seeing as how he was basically being accused of 'jinxing' the situation before.

"Hey ladies! Wanna focus on the matter at hand here?!" called Dirk.

"Amsel's right lets just take care of this. Looks like a second wave is coming." said Adam.

"I'm with Wally, where the hell are all these guys coming from?" asked Violet.

"Right?" chimed in Sunshine.

"You know if we did a much shooting as we did talking we'd be done with these assholes by now!" called Dirk as he drop two more cultists.

"Amsel's right! Everyone focus up and target those terrorists! they get past us we're dead!" called Adam. The soldiers fought their hardest to keep the attack cultist troops at bay. corpses and empty shell casings became as common on the cave floor as grass was on the forest ground. The soldiers were making a stand but they were praying the enemy forces ran out of troops to send at them before they ran ran out of ammunition. The latter seeming to draw closer with every bullet they fired, urging them to make every bullet count. The fierce gun fight seemed to draw everyone's attention from the large footsteps coming their way.

"What is this wave three?" asked Sunshine.

"Hopefully the last." said Dirk.

"It could be maybe its- oh shit titans!" warned Adam as dread filled his heart and soul. Several titans came lumbering into the cave drawn by the smell of human blood and the sound of fighting. Soon they started grabbing corpses and terrorists alike, stuffing each into their mouths. The terrorists seem to be calm about this, a testament to their insanity.

"What do we do now?" asked Violet.

"Kiss our asses goodbye?" quipped Chad.

"No we use this as an opening. Every gear up and keep close to the wall! Keep an eye for terrorists or titans." said Adam.

"Seriously? Our plan is to _run _past them and hope we don't die?" said Sunshine.

"You got a better idea?" asked Dirk as he fastened the strap off his 3DM gear.

"Guess not. Shit, but you go first!" replied Sunshine.

"With pleasure." replied Dirk as he dropped another terrorist before moving out of cover. He shot his grapples as far the could reach, hoping to hit something. When he felt the line go taut he nodded in approval.

"Keep my ass covered, and if this goes south tell my wife i love her!" he said being swallowing a lump in his throat about the size of a fist. He then hit the trigger on his controls and shot forward, going as fast as his 3DM gear would take him. He shot right through the carnage of the battle, the side of his gear scraping across the wall, sending out spark everywhere.

"Did he make it?" asked Sunshine.

"Looks like he did. Springer, Boykin you two are next!" shouted Adam.

"Me?" asked Violet pointing to herself.

"Well i ain't talking to your grandfather so move!" ordered Adam. Violet swallowed a lump in her throat much like Dirk had. Suddenly Chad shot past not wanting to wait for her.

"Hay! Rude much!?" shouted Violet after him before following his example and shooting off close behind him.

"Go Sunshine!" ordered Adam as he took out one of the few remaining terrorists.

"What about you?" asked Sunshine.

"I need to get Robinson and the prisoners! I'll catch up, just go! Help make sure the others make it to the LZ for pick up." ordered Adam. Sunshine reluctantly nodded before repeating what the others had done and shooting off. Adam let out a long and shaky breath. He opened fire and drop two more cultists before the weapon ran out of ammo. Adam discarded the now useless rifle and looked around, how did it all go so wrong? And so fast?

"Fuck, can't think about that now have to-" Adam was interrupted by a scream, he had an eerie feeling he knew it. Adam did a quick look around before his eyes widened in horror. A titan was hunched over the makeshift cell at the other end of the camp.

"SHIT!" cursed Dam as he launched his grappling hook right into the titan's dense flesh and shot forward. With a single powerful swing his took the titan out and landed. He looked around and saw what was left of the personal guard officer, whose corpse was still stuck in the dead titan's grasp. He then spotted Robinson's half eat body not far away.

"Dam. Rest in peace Robinson. You were a good man." said Adam before something hit him, "Where's the royal family?!" he yelled in realization. He looked around frantically, namely for the children. His blood froze when he saw the red puddle, with a single child sized shoe nearby. Adam felt hot tears come to his eye. This seemed familiar to him, the lost life of a child and all. The tragedy of it.

"Not again." he whispered to himself crest fallen as an _very _unpleasant memory of the breach of wall maria. He fell to his knees as the traumatic memory replayed it self in his mind. Then he saw it. IT was only a quick glance but what he saw captured his attention. He had to do a double take as confusion racked his body.

"Alexander Reiss?" he muttered looking at the former king's still body. One thing stood out to him specific. One thing that shouldn't have been there. But before Adam could process the site he was engulfed by darkness.

...

Adam lingered on the fine line between awake and unconsciousness several times, catching short glimpses of the world around. He saw men in black clothing, decorated with red 'x's. He saw one with rope approach him. During one of these glimpses Kane could swear he was moving but couldn't know for sure as sleep came and took him away too quickly. Adam couldn't process what was happening due to his unstable dormancy but if he could he would know something bad was going to happen to him in the hands of these psychotics. But he never have imagined just what the horrible thing was going to be. When Adam finally awoke he could barely register that he wasn't in any familiar building. He groaned as the world began to came to focus, one blurry shape at a time. Despite the bright light in his eyes, he could make out several people.

"W-who?" he muttered as he attempted to raise it head only to fall back. He grimaced as a intense pain invade the back of his skull, yet it did manage to wake him up a bit. Adam had enough senses to know that the pain in his head was from he was knocked out before hand.

"Relax Sergeant. You seem tense." said a voice.

"What?" asked Adam.

"I believe you know me." replied the man walking under the light and into Adam's view. He had short, dark brown hair and stubble. he had forest green eyes and fair skin. The man was muscular and from where Adam was lying the man appeared to be his height and age. Maybe a bit older. The man wore a black t-shirt with dark gray fatigues that were tucked into black combat boots.

"You." growled a still slightly dazed Adam, "Darius Heydrich. You son of a bitch" said Adam before trying to move and lash out at him, only to find out he was restrained to a medical table.

"I suppose your army has made sure to make my face known around the populace." mused Darius and as Adam struggled violently in his restraints. He looked around and saw two men on the left side of the room and three on the right. Four of these five men wore black robes with the red 'x' on the back and also painted on their hooded face. The third wore a white lab coat, not unlike one a doctor would wear.

"What is this?" demanded Adam not liking this. Darius sighed looking down at the sergeant.

"Originally we had planned to take the children for this procedure. They would have been easier to show the path. but instead the 'gods' gave us you." said Darius.

"You damn 'divine beings' are nothing but mindless monsters you crazy fuck!" yelled Adam fighting hard as ever. Whether Darius had taken offense to that statement one way or another or simply brushed it off was unknown to Adam as the current Leader of the Titan cult kept a stoic face before continuing.

"Now if this succeeds we'll be one step closer to realizing our ultimate goal. You, as unworthy as you currently are, have been selected by a higher power to take this leap for us. If all goes well you will have the power of the divine." said Darius.

Adam's eyes widened in realization. If he was telling the truth they were gonna do him something far worse than killing him. They were going to do the unthinkable.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" asked Adam as he struggled harder than ever.

"Doctor Krieger, you may begin." ordered Branden ignoring Adam's question, leading the sergeant to confirm his suspicion himself.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY FUCKS!" he yelled struggling as Doctor Krieger walked up to the table.

Doctor Krieger had black hair shaved short and brown eyes, one of which was blinded from a nasty scar. He wore a white lab coat over a white shirt and black tie.

"Now, now this is an honor. Now it may take a while before you take your new glorious form. But that is good for it gives us time to leave while we leave you the 'treat' needed to finish our procedure. We will see if it truly is bone marrow in the spine is the piece of this puzzle we've been missing." said the doctor as he motioned to a sight that made Adam's stomach turn. A bloodied bloodied that seemed to have been dead for several week, stitching running from the bottom of it's stomach to the base of the neck. Likely from Krieger removing the organs for further study.

"Where the hell did you get those? Oh hell why am i asking? DON'T TURN ME INTO ONE OF THOSE THINGS!" yelled Adam as Krieger got a syringe full of an unknown liquid making Adam begin to struggle again.

"NOOO! KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME! GET THAT NEEDLE AWAY! DON'T TURN ME INTO ONE OF THOSE THINGS! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!" pleaded Adam as two men had to hold him down.

"For years we worked to uncover how Grisha Jaeger, the beast titan, and the Reiss all turned various humans into titans, and titan shifters. Today we may _finally _ unlock his secret." said Krieger as he injected Adam with liquid in the syringe.

"Besides if the procedure fails and you die or become a mindless beast, it will be no great loss anyway." said Darius as he and the other cultists left the room as Adam descended back into darkness. Soon fierce rumbling could be heard from outside the room followed by a flash of light a burst of steam from under the door. Soon the crunching of bones could be heard a few minutes later.

...Several minutes before, twenty five miles outsides of city limits...

Colonel Cliff Randolph was leading his team to investigate a possible cultist hideout just outside the city's limits.

"Okay people we need to liquidate this terrorist base at all costs. Bravo team will hit the from the north, Alpha team will get from the south. Finally me and Charlie team will hit them from the north. Watch out. This is also titan territory so keep an eye out for those big ugly S.O.B.'s. Got it?" instructed Randolph looking to three squads behind him. The soldiers nodded.

"Okay then. Move out people. day lights is wasting." ordered the colonel before the strike team began to move through the forested area with their 3DM gear. Soon Randolph and his teams were in position.

"Colonel, it looks like we got several titans moving in on the compound, sir." said a soldier examing the approaching titans. The soldier is a semi-bald man with black hair, blue eyes and a short beard. He stand next to Randolph at six ft, 1 in. tall with broad shoulder and a muscular physique.

Intel said the compound they were looking at looked an old worn down building from many years ago, possibly ruins from before the wall, but the main facility was suppose to actually be built just below that in the basement and the tunnels connect to it. It wasn't very large, nor was it even a permanent base do to its precarious location(which urged the army to move fast once they found it), thus leading many to question why it was the terrorist would use it as a base at all. And with titans now moving in, it would only make everything harder.

"I can see that, Paduk" replied Cliff as he eyed the approaching titans. two twelve meter, one fifteen meter titans and one six meter.

"Orders colonel?" asked soldier. The woman was five feet, eight inches tall, with sun kissed tan skin, and sport neck length black hair that was kept in a short braid. She had light grey eyes, and a slender, athletic build to her. Cliff turned his head to the female for a quick moment, mulling over his team's options, before turning back to the titans.

"We needs the information inside that base. Hannah, tell Bravo and Alpha to wait for us to take out the big bastards " ordered Randolph making the female soldier nod as the others readied their pairing blades. The Colonel looked ahead as he heard two soldiers split off to inform the other two teams of the strike force. He readied his own blades as he choose his target He was going to go for the fifteen meter titan in the middle.

"Okay team. Pair up and choose a titan. But leave the fifteen meter to me. I'll make that big bastard bleed myself." he ordered earning a quiet 'yes sir' from his subordinates.

"Okay in three, two, one g-" began Randolph before a bright green bolt of light struck down at the left wing of the building, seconds later a large hand broke through the roof

"Holy shit!" cried one soldier behind him as seconds later the hand was soon followed by a full grown titan, breaking through the roof of the building like it was nothing.

"Is that a titan shifter?!" shouted Randolph as he examined the fifteen meter tall titan.

The titan had an abnormal looks to it. The titan seemed to be well-proportioned and seemingly more physically fit, sporting well-defined lean muscle comparison to most titan the colonel had seen. It lacked lips and flesh about it's cheeks, showing each and everyone of its giant teeth. The titan's hair seemed to stand out to the colonel as it's head was bald except the the straight line of black hair going down the center of it's head, greatly resembling a Mohawk which actually stopped a quarter of the way down it's back(almost like a horse's mane). It's pale blue eyes seemed to glow as it stood up straight, this was when Randolph noticed the titan's hand which seem to have small, claw like appendages.

The other titan immediately took notice of the new comer giving it a looks. A hungry looks accompanied by a lick of the lips from some. Suddenly one of the twelve meters and the six meter charged. The abnormal titan lifted it's left foot and brought it down on the six meter titan, ending it instantly. It then swung it's huge arm, in what resembled a right hook, taking the next titans head clean off. The abnormal titan then brought it's left foot up once more and then down on the twelve meter titan's vital kill region.

"Definitely a shifter." muttered Paduk before being 'ssshhhed' by Randolph.

The abnormal calmly faced the next two titans. Randolph felt his eyes widen when he looked down at the abnormal hands where it's claws began to grow into longer, more dangerous looking claws. It then roared it's challenged as the other two titan charged. The 'clawed titan' lashed out striking the twelve meter titan in the stomach, leaving a steaming hole where the flesh and bone had one been. The titan had bent forward from the sheer force of the Clawed Titan's right cross and was left wide open when the Clawed Titan latched onto it's kill area with it's claws sinking into the warm flesh as easy as any pairing blade (if not easier) before ripping the chunk of flesh out.

The Clawed Titan dropped the hunk of disappearing flesh as the fifteen meter titan came running. The Clawed Titan uppercuts the fifteen meter titan with it's claws taking out the mindless beast's lower jaws in an explosion of red good, flesh and teeth. A second swipe removed the rest of the titan's head and the Clawed Titan slashed it across the gut making it's organ spill onto the ground in a sickening heap of blood and squishy guts, that immediately began to dissolve in a plume of steam. It finished the assault by bring its fist down on the fifteen meter titan open kill spot. The Clawed Titan roared into the open air as if daring anyone else to come at it.

"O-orders sir?" asked a soldier.

"What do you mean orders? Ain't it obvious? Our new objective is to take that big bastard down." informed Randolph looking at them as if it couldn't be more obvious. But then again that was Colonel Cliff Randolph, the hands on field commander who demanded a hundred and ten percent from his soldiers. Those who knew him well, knew it would take an act of god to change the Colonel's stubborn mind once he made a decision. And even _then _there were no guarantees.

"What?!" asked the soldier looking at the colonel like he was a mad man.

"The last time we saw these dam titan shifter bastards they kicked in our door. Literally. Now this big bastard may not be the colossal titan but i'll be damned before i let a threat like this walk away. We're gonna take this bastard down. If we get lucky we might even be able to take him in alive and interrogate his sorry ass later." said Randolph before staring intently back at the Clawed Titan.

"_Alive?_"asked the soldier again.

"Yes, _alive! _If You got a problem with that? If so the hand over your uniform now because you don't _deserve _to be in this army." Said Randolph before being met with silence.

"Good. Now all of you listen up, whether you Wanna tango with this big bastard or not isn't my our main concern. That Would be the fact that the big bastard of there is gonna be like a giant beacon for every titan in this forest to com over. Now i may not give two shits what happens to this titan shifter bastard but i sure hell don't wanna have to get chomped by some oversized S.O.B. just because a few titans thinks he looks tasty, right up until it saw us." spoke Randolph looking at his soldiers.

"Okay Then how do we do this?" asked Paduk, sweating as he examined the new threat to himself and his squad.

"Simple. A group of us immobilizes him while another group distracts. If we can keep him still long enough we can cut out the shifter inside that ugly meat suit and take him in for questioning. If not then we just go for the kill." offered Randolph, making it sound easier than it would be.

"Just like that?"said a Soldier looking at Randolph like he had three heads.

"Just like that, got a problem with that soldier?" Asked Randolph, casting a menacing glance in the soldier's direct, shutting him up. There was something to be said about Cliff Randolph's way of leading. Strict, effective, and hands on. And if he couldn't inspire you to do something he'd sure as hell put the fear of god into you and make you do your job that way.

"Come on, if the Colonel think we can do it, then we damn well can." added Hannah being sporting a more uplifting tone then her commanding officer.

"Okay soldiers move out." Ordered Randolph as the clawed titan took out another titan that had wandered over. The titan blood quickly faded from the Clawed Titan's claw in a cloud of steam. The sharp pain of someone slashing at the back of it's legs caught it's attention as it growled in pain. The Clawed Titan reared it's head in the direction of several nervous looking spec ops soldiers. It narrowed its eyes at the new, _tiny _challengers before expelling a deep, thundering and frightening roar, as if giving them one last warning to leave or face its wrath. The soldiers began shooting around, taking the Clawed Titan's attention entirely while Randolph and the rest of his strike team went in from behind, aiming for the Clawed Titan's vulnerable achilles tendons, as they swung their deadly pairing blades. Soon the Clawed Titan was sent tumbling forward after losing the precious stability in it's legs.

The Clawed Titan landed onto it's knees and then it's stomach. The abnormal proved to be stubborn as it raised one of it's hand and caught the line of a passing soldier's grapples, pulling the soldier down and slamming him into the ground rather harshly, earning the unmistakable sound of bones breaking. It then used that same arm to post and to it's knees

"Man down! Someone go and check on him ASAP." Ordered Randolph as he sliced through the finger of the Clawed Titan when it tried to grab him as well. Randolph then went about displaying that arm with several powerful swings aimed at the wrist, elbow joint, and shoulder. It saw went to swat Randolph off its shoulder when another soldier coming from the other direction and sliced in across the face to get it's attention. The attack worked it purpose but the soldier was a bit slow and the clawed titan grabbed the soldier. It brought the now terrified soldier to it's face before roaring at the soldier and throwing it a random direction, watching as the soldier struck a tree with a sickening 'crack', before the soldier bounced off leaving a bloody indentation.

"God dammit! Someone neutralize this bastards other arm now!" Ordered Randolph as he swung down and sliced the front of the Clawed Titan's thighs making it fall back forward once more. This time Paduk and Hannah went, working together to neutralize the arm. Paduk sliced apart the titan's fingers and wrist to preventing it from tying get back up, while Hannah when to work on the elbow joint, mercilessly tearing into it.

"Decoy team keep an eye out for incoming titans! Assault team watch my back! I'm cutting this bastard out!" Directed Randolph as he landed on the killed of the titan. He dug his pairing blades in right above the kill spot and began cutting as the Clawed Titan's body began thrashing like crazy. Randolph tried to keep alert incase he had get out of dodge while he cut, titan steam starting to blur his vision as he cut. Soon the he had the bastard half cut out of his titan body.

"I need help here!" He called shortly before Hannah landed next to him. The female soldier helped him finish cutting as the titan's achilles tendon had finally repaired itself. The Clawed titan stood up before the others could damage it's leg once more and began charging as his thrashed around, trying to shake off the two soldiers, who had to shoot their hooks into the titan's back to stay on.

"Go! I'll pull him out!" Shouted Randolph before turning and grappling back up to the exposed back of the titan shifter. He then reached with one hand and grabbed hold onto the shifter's human body and used his opposite hand with his blade to further cut the man loose. The wind burned Randolph's face, and the thrashing grew worse as the came closer to cutting the shifter out of his meaty capsule. Soon Randolph had ripped the shifter's human body from it's titan one and pulled out, slinging the shifter over his shoulder as the titan body came crashing to the earth below and sliding to a stop.

"Holy shit! We got him?" Asked a soldier landing next to the Colonel.

"Yeah and alive no less." Said Hannah with a sigh of tired relief.

"We're fucking awesome!" Cried one last soldier.

"Okay that's enough." Said Randolph turning to his men before setting the shifter down face first.

"We ain't done yet. This bastard looks to out cold. So let restrain him and..." began Randolph before he heard moaning from the shifter making him and his team snap their heads in his direction.

"I thought you said he was out!?" Said a soldier taking a step back.

"Shut it ya pansy." Replied Randolph before looking back to the shifter. Randolph placed a hand on his shoulders. "Okay you titan shifting bastard. Let's see that mug of your-what the hell?!"

"You recognize this guy colonel?" Asked Paduk.

"Wait is that a special forces uniform?" Asked another soldier as they finally noticed the iconic uniform, minus the sleeve torn off from the jacket.

"I've seen this guys before. He was at the den when we told you all about the budget cut. For christ sakes he's the one who spoke up along with Jaeger. What the hell is he doing here? And in a titan body no less?" Said Randolph as he and his team looked down at the body of a dazed and confused Adam Kane.

"I thought the government took precautions to keep these bastards from sneaking into our ranks again." began Paduk crossing his arms over his muscular chest, "Guess they don't work as well as we thought."

Adam's world was spinning and he had the foggiest idea which was was up anymore and could barely even remember his own names let alone was had happened before everything went black. His eye were going on over drive trying to make out any shapes as he started to feel nauseous. Adam opened his mouth trying to formulate words for several minutes, as his mouth only opened and closed repeatedly. Eventually the sergeant was able to formulate a clear thought long enough to ask one thing.

"C-col-colonel R-Randolph? A-am... Am i one of them?" Asked the sergeant weakly before darkness took him once more.

**That's all for now folks! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And sorry if the ending was a bit too fast. Anyway now that Adam has been turned into a titan shifter what is in store for him? How will everyone react? How will Adam himself react? Only one way to find out. I'll update as soon as i can. Please review and catch ya later**


	5. Waking up

**Sup guys! I hope you're all enjoy this fic so far. I've been having a blast writing this fic for you all to read. Any way last chapter Adam seemed broken up over the death of Alexander's kids. Don't get me wrong kids dying is more than sad but if you were paying attention Adam had said something interesting concerning the matter. As if he's dealt with something like this before. Well i'll be giving you a *very* small piece of that puzzle. As for Reiss there was a reason i didn't reveal what adam sawbecause i want it to be a surprise. It'll play a large factor in a later story. Anyway remember guys please review and enjoy.**

Darkness. That was he saw. All he felt. All he currently knew. Adam was engulfed in darkness at the moment and he wasn't sure if he wanted out. It seemed so much more pleasant than the world he lived in. So much quieter. So much safer. So much more-

_'Ashley!' _

_*girl screaming*_

Adam awoke with a start only to find that he had been restrained to the medical table.

"What the hell?" he muttered before suddenly clutching his head in pain.

"Ah fuck. My head. What the hell happened. Why am i in medical? And in shackles no less." he muttered as he gave a testing tug to the restraints.

"You've woken up." said a voice making Adam look to his side.

"General Pax?" asked Adam sitting up and straightening his posture. Well as much as his restraints would allow

"You have a lot of explaining to do soldier." said Pax as he sat in his chair smoking a cigar.

"Explaining? What the hell are you talking about, sir? *pain grunts* ah and why the hell does my head hurt." asked Adam with a groan.

"Well before i start explaining i need _you _to tell _me _some things. Can you do that soldier?" asked Pax, though the way he had asked made it sound more like an order.

"I guess i can." replied Adam knowing he did have much of a choice seeing as Pax was his superior and he was for whatever reason restrain to a hospital bed.

"Good. What do you remember? Before you ended up in here." asked Pax looking Adam in the eye as he leaned forward with cigar in hand. Adam looked him before leaning back and thinking hard. It took a few minutes before he began getting flashes.

"I-i remember... I remember the mission. Capture Reiss." replied Adam as he finally looked at Pax.

"Good, good. Now what happened to Reiss." asked Pax staring at him intently. Adam shifted uncomfortably under the general's stare, trying to remember what happened. Everyone knew Pax wasn't a patient man, especially when he wanted something. He could barely remember anything. He shifted through the blurry clumps of memory that his mind had sluggishly scraped together. He remembered recruiting his team and setting up base camp. he remembered engaging the unlawful combatants. He remembered Jaeger. Jaeger.

"Dam" he muttered as he let his head hit the wall.

"What?" asked Pax leaning even more forward. Something Adam wasn't even sure was possible. Even so Adam looked him in the eye.

"Did you?" he asked. The question had just popped out without his own permission. He also didn't appreciate how hostile he had made it sound.

"Excuse me?" asked Pax narrowing his eyes, a sign he wasn't pleased by that response sir.

"Sorry sir. I meant did you know about Aden Jaeger? He was in league with Alexander Reiss. Did you know?" he restated carefully, making sure to sound polite when he said as possible. Pax sighed leaning back in his chair. Adam waited anxiously for his reply but made sure not to show it. Adam's eyes followed Pax's hand as i brought his cigar to his lips. After removing the cigar from his lips and letting out a rather large puff of smoke from his lips Pax opted to stare up at the ceiling. It was almost as if he was trying to steal a glance of the sky which was currently block by the structure he was currently inside of. Adam almost felt the need to ask again but held his tongue out of respect for the higher ranked military man.

"We had our suspicions. To be honest we crossed our fingers and hoped we were just being paranoid but i guess he choose his side. Did you take care of him?" asked Pax. Adam hesitated.

"Yes sir. Aden Jaeger is officially K.I.A., i did the job myself." informed Adam. Pax nodded solemnly.

"Good on ya soldier. now tell me what happened to Alexander and the royal family." asked Pax. Adam choose to ignore how easily Pax got over Aden's death and decided to just answer the question.

Adam thought back hard until he got bits and pieces of what happened.

"Terrorists. Fucking Titan loving bastards." said Adam.

"Terrorists? Out there? How did they even find your position?" asked Pax.

"I wish i knew sir. But i'm in the dark as much as you are. I just know they attacked me and my team." responded Adam.

"Okay then. So what happened to the royal family in that mess?" asked Pax making Adam think back once more.

"D-dead sir. Kill by titans i'm afraid." he said barely having a flash of a titan hunched over the makeshift holding cell.

"shit." cursed Pax under his breath. He removed the cigar from his mouth and brought his opposite hand to his face, rubbing his temples with his thumb and middle finger.

"I'm sorry i failed to bring them back alive sir. I'll take full responsibility." apologized the sergeant. The two were enveloped in a blanket of uneasy silence. Thought it had made Adam uncomfortable he didn't dare to utter a word.

"No one can know." stated Pax out of the blue making Adam look up at him.

"Sir?"

"No one can know. Not yet at least." answered Pax,

"What? What do you mean 'no one can know'? I lost good men out there." said Adam.

"I know you did. but not everyone will understand what we had to do. It would a hell of a lot easier we had Alexander Reiss with us. We could expose him. But since he _and _his family is dead it only makes things more complicated. He's been declared missing for a day now and telling the public the army had a hand in this would be a disaster. I'm not saying keep this secret forever but we should at least wait until things have cooled down. Until people are ready to hear it." explained Pax before taking a hit of his cigar. Adam sat there in silence, likely thinking about what to do. He eventually sighed and lean his head back again.

"Yes sir." said Adam. Pax nodded as the door to the infirmary opened, drawing their attention. In the doorway stood Colonel Randolph and several other soldiers. Adam made out the face of the other two commanders. Mason Rommel general in charge of the Southern territory and Caroline Beck. Commander of the northern territory.

"Ah lady and gentlemen. I arrived early and Sergeant Kane here just happen to wake up a few seconds before you entered. Sit down and lets get started." said Pax motioning to the other chairs. Two to his left and another a bit farther. The farther was probably for Randolph.

"Get started? What are we starting?" asked Adam looking at each soldiers.

"Quiet." growled Randolph.

"Calm down Colonel. Lets find out what we can before we get hostile." said Hamilton raising a hand.

Rommel had medium length brown hair that was tied into a low hanging ponytail. he also sported brown stubble and green eyes. He was around Adam's height and had a similar build. his clothing was much like Pax's though he lacked the hat and he also doned a bolo tie rather then the regular tie worn by Pax. He also had the Armored division crest on his long coat. it was a shield with a helmet over it (picture a Spartan Helmet).

"General Rommel is right. We have to see what happened to him before we persecute him. The army already made the mistake of being too harsh in situations like this when Eren Jaeger was found out to be a titan. therefore we must take a more tentative route with Sergeant Kane here. At least for the moment." added Caroline.

Caroline was a woman with dark tan skin and black hair that was tied into a bun. Her piercing blue eyes were behind round rimmed glasses and were set on Adam. She wore clothing more closely resembling field operative clothes, minus her bolo tie, sash and medals of course. This was down to her being in charge of the stationary guard. So she decided it would be better to have more practical clothes in case a breach were to happen while she was inspecting each wall's defenses. Adam gulped knowing this wasn't good. Then again this seemed to better than the treatment Eren Jaeger got back in his day. Much better.

"Where's the Supreme Commander?" asked Pax.

"Supreme Commander Benedict Adler will be down shortly. He had to handle somethings before he got here but he'll be down shortly. But he has given us the 'go ahead' to start questioning" informed Rommel. Pax nodded before turning back to Adam as Hamilton and Caroline sat down.

"So Sergeant Kane. What do you remember?" asked Caroline as she pushed her glasses up. Kane thought about his answer in silence as he couldn't disclose the details of his actual mission. He needed something to say.

"Recon. I was on a recon mission outside the walls when me and my team were ambushed by terrorists." he lied convincingly. He silently let out a breath he himself didn't know he was holding after Rommel and Caroline nodded, seeming to believe him.

"And what happened after that?" continued Caroline.

"I...I don't remember." admitted Adam looking down as if ashamed he had forgottened what happened to him.

"Think _harder _Kane." ordered Rommel in a more coarse and less friendly tone as he leaned forward. Were they doing good cop/bad cop? Eren glanced at him before staring back down at his lap. He closed his eyes and let a breath out as he tried to remember.

"Turner. I remember Turner and..." began Adam before pausing as if he had lost it.

"And?" pressed Pax.

"And i remember something with a needle. I think it was... it was-" said Adam before clutching his head as another wave of memories hit him as the amnesia caused by his body's reaction to it's first time becoming a titan was starting to clear up a bit. He remembered Turner and Kuruno. He remembered the serum they injected into him.

"Those fucking psychos. They turned me. Oh they turned me into a shifter. They used the same dam thing Grisha used on Eren Jaeger." said Adam as he clutched his head.

"What do you mean?" asked Rommel.

"The serum the 'Titan Serum' produced by Grisha Jaeger. They've been trying to replicate it. TO join their 'gods'. They wanted to be titan shifters. They fucking used me as a Ginnie pig, the bastards. They wanted to recreate the procedure. And they did it." explained Adam as he covered his face with his hands. The generals looked at each other trying to see if the other could make out if he was being serious. The mysterious 'Titan Serum' had been a enigma to modern medical science since it was first brought up. Impossible to recreate.

"Dam it, are we really listening to this bastard! He's a dam spy! Sent by those shifter assholes to take us down from the inside! We have to show them if it didn't work once then it sure as well won't work this time!" said Randolph, pushing himself of the wall as he pointed an accusing finger at Adam who in turn forgot his usual calm and respectful attitude and gave a unbelieving look to the colonel before speaking.

"Are you shitting me? I'm not the fucking enemy here! The dam terrorist who can make an army of titan shifter is the motherfucking problem!" said Adam defending himself.

"You're not the problem. Tell that to the soldier you injured or the other one that you _killed_." growled Randolph his glare seeming to intensify

"I was going through _Titan Madness. _You know when a titan shifter goes crazy their first or second time transforming? Hell _Eren Jaeger _went through it!" responded Adam looking at the Colonel like he had three heads. And he wanted to punch all three of those heads.

"But you _aren't _Eren Jaeger, that's the problem. Not to mention he didn't actually _kill _anyone in his episodes." chimed Rommel seeming to take Randolph's side.

"For god's sake i was born in _Trost! _It's on my dam birth certificate if you don't believe me!" reasoned Adam.

"Everyone just calm down. We're here to see whether or not Sergeant Kane is a threat or an asset. Not instantly condemn him." reasoned Caroline

"_If _he's a threat? Carol i don't know if you're following but this man has _murdered _someone in his titan form." said Rommel as if Adam wasn't even there. Adam's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he glanced to Pax who had remained silent since the arguing began. Pax returned the glance and used his head to motion behind him. Adam raised an eyebrow and was about to turn when another voice spoke up.

"Is this how commanders act today? Arguing with one another when they're suppose to be working as one to solve a problem? Pitiful. The great commanders of old must surely be weeping for us." came the voice of an old man with a thick, but well kept, gray beard and a bald head. He had tired, dark blue eyes and fair skin that housed the wrinkles brought on by both stress and war, each one seeming to serve as a reminder that he had lived long enough to earn the position he currently holds. The man was tall and seemed to be physically fit for his age. He wore a similar coat to the general but his had five more medals. One that resembled the emblem for each division. Special forces (Scouts), Stationary guard, Military Police, Armored and Ariel Transport. He also had the royal families' crest on the back of his coat rather than a division emblem. He wore a bolo tie firmly around his neck and had white gloves on his hands.

This was Supreme Commander Benedict Adler. The man who held authority over all branches of the army. Every soldier in the roomer stood straight and saluted Adler with all the respect they could stiffly muster. Well Adam tried but his restraints made it hard.

"At ease." ordered Benedict as he looked at Adam.

"Sir would you like a seat? Perhaps on of us could give you our..." began Rommel when Benedict spoke up.

"I prefer to stand General." he answered in advance before continuing, his next statement turned towards Adam, "Well Sergeant Kane." he said removing his trench coat showing his white button up shirt and suspenders that went over them and placing it on the coat hanger.

"I've read you file. Apparently you were born in Trost. That true" he said looking at Adam who looked back him before swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Y-yes sir. Born and raised. And i'm dam proud of my roots sir." replied Adam earning a chuckle from Adler.

"My daughter lives in Trost. She married the grandson of Commander Dot Pixis. You'd think i'd be happy she marrying some from such a prestigious and accomplished family in the military. But it didn't change the fact i had to refrain myself from murdering the man when he said he wanted my blessings to marry my little girl. I got over it of course and now i go to visit them and the beautiful grandchildren they gave me. Trost is a nice place to live. Despite the Titan siege of 850 it's gotten back on it's feet. I assume you've seen the memorial statue of Eren Jaeger?" asked Benedict. Adam looked around awkwardly before turning back to Adler who was awaiting his answer.

"of course sir. Who hasn't?" responded Adam slowly. In the middle of Trost there was a life sized memorial Stature of Eren Jaeger in his Titan form carrying the giants boulder used to seal the gate. Around it stand statues of the soldiers assigned to be his security escort, saluting Eren as he carries the boulder. It had a plaque in front of it which read 'In Memory of the soldiers who died trying to retake this city and to Eren Jaeger 'The Hero of Trost... And humanity's Champion'.' Behind was the former head quarters for the Scouts which was now a museum holding many exhibits about the army and it's most prominent members. Needless to say you couldn't be in Trost without visiting them. They were probably the most famous landmarks within the walls, aside form the royal palace.

"I should've figured. Given your record and place of birth i'll hear you out. but keep in mind if you fail to convince me I'll have to favor the end of the argument that has you pinned for the murder of your fellow soldier while in titan form. And the outcome of that will be less than pleasant for you." explained Benedict leaning forward and looking Adam in they eye to see if he'd falter, which he fought not to.

"I understand sir." he said weakly with a nod.

"Good. So why should i trust you Sergeant Adam Kane. What will make me believe you're on our team?" asked Adler as he took a cigar out of his pocket and lit it before bringing it to his lips in a way similar to how Pax did.

Adam looked down at his lap. What could he say? To be honest if he was in their position he'd be on the side of Randolph and Hamilton. He wasn't Eren Jaeger. He wasn't a famous war hero who gave humanity's it's fighting chance in more ways than one. He was just a grunt who could now become a titan at will. And he had already killed someone while in full on titan mode. He was in a bad spot and he couldn't figure out how to talk his way out of this. He was no scholar. He was no hero. He was just a liability. Adam closed his eyes as no words could formulate in his head let alone escape his mouth.

"Sergeant Kane?" pressed Benedict, raising an eyebrow. Adam opened his yes in defeat before he saw the tattoo on his forearm. 'Duty or Death'. The only thing he had left. All he had left. _All he had left. _That's it.

"Sir I have dedicated my _entire life _to serving humanity. There would be no greater pleasure then to die for a such a noble cause. I..." he paused, "I was a married man you know. I lost my little girl at the breach two years ago. I stayed with the army. I should of put my family first but that's how i coped. I Buried myself in my work until... until my marriage fell apart because of it. And still i'm here. I will fight for humanity until my last breath. If that means i have give myself up for execution or to be dissected, then so be it. I am soldier. And my fate lies in your hands sir. I won't protest you decision either way." spoke Adam looking Benedict in the eyes, searching them for what he might decide. Benedict hid his thoughts on on the subject hidden behind his unblinking blue irises. He puffed a out a cloud of smoke before shifting his weight from one one foot to the other as he reached into his pocket.

"Well... I guess we all make mistakes. The only question left now is..." began Adler before pulling something out of his pockets and walking up to Adam and revealing the item to be a key. Benedict unlocked his bidding much to the shock of Rommel and Randolph, "are you willing to make up for you mistake and become our new secret weapons against those giant S.O.B.s outside our walls?" asked Benedict earning s shocked look from Adam who could only nod in confirmation as he rubbed his wrists.

"Good man. No Colonel Randolph i' trusting you to watch over him. And if he go rogue it'll also be up to you to put him down. Understood colonel?" asked Adler as he glanced at Randolph. Cliff looked at Benedict and then glanced at Adam with a sour expression before nodding back at the Supreme Commander.

"Yes sir." he said.

"well..." began Adler as he pulled the cigar from his lips and tapped it to get some of the accumulating ashes off and letting it land on the ground before continuing, "Now that everything is settled we have conference to set up. Tell the public there's a new 'Eren Jaeger' in town." quipped Adler as he grabbed his coat.

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves. I'm still no Eren Jaeger sir." interjected Adam not thinking he was anywhere near the status of the great Eren Jaeger.

"Even so lets just get this out to the public ASAP. Maybe this will help them forget about Reiss for now. One way or another." said Adler as he put the coat on and began to button it up.

"Sir are you certain that's a good idea?" questioned Caroline.

"Wouldn't be suggesting it if i didn't. Now back to your posts. and Sergeant... a few soldiers have been looking for you." said Adler as he went towards the door.

"Looking for me?" asked Adam perking up. Could it be?

"Yup. I suggest having Colonel Randolph take you to the east den as soon as possible. Ease their nerves a bit before they go storming out the walls looking for ya." said Adler as he slipped out the door without another word or even a glance.

"Well this can't end well." grumbled Hamilton as he exited after Adler.

"The commander-n-chief is putting a lot of faith in you. Don't mess up." added Caroline before leaving as well.

"This is getting interesting. Try not to get killed kid." mused Pax as he also walked out. Adam gave an awkward glance at the door. Well that was... strange.

"Come on shit-head. You got 'friends', who wanna see you." grumbled Randolph as he stormed out the room making Adam flinch before following.

"Something tells me i should've opted for execution instead." he muttered as he walked, sensing the colonel utter distain for him.

"Sir i-"

"Stow it shit-head." interjected the colonel curtly. Adam rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. well that could of gone better... Then again it could of gone worse.

_'I guess i should be thankful no one had to kick the shit out of me so i could walk.' _thought the sergeant to himself trying to find the bright side of his situation.

"Lets get one thing straight Sergeant Shit-head..." began Randolph without even looking at Adam, "I lost got men because of you. Not just in the intial fight but when your decaying titan body attracted a mess of titans. The fact that your walking makes me _sick. _A monster like you doesn't deserve to wear the uniform." finished the colonel rather coldly. Adam looked down at the floor finding the tiles to be exceptionally interesting for no reason at all.

"A guess since i'm going to be stuck with your sorry ass I might as well tell you. The king and his family has been pronounced missing." said the colonel. Adam feigned surprised as he looked up at the colonel.

"What? when?" he asked

"A day ago. Same time you were found. I was going to lead a raid on a terrorist hideout outside the wall to see if they had anything to do with it. The fact no one asked you about must mean they think you nothing to do with it." said Randolph. Adam looked down at that. He was the cause of the royal families disappearance.

"If you ask me that's bullshit. They should check all bases. So i'm asking you. Did you have anything to do with it?" added the colonel stopping and turning to face him for the first time since they excited the room. Adam stopped just in time not to bump into him when he suddenly halted. Adam took a step or two back and noticed they where a few yard away from the stair the led to the exit. He looked at the colonel.

"_No _sir, i had _nothing _to do with it." he lied. The colonel narrowed his eyes at Adam before taking a few step s which put him right in the lower ranking soldier's face and for second Adam grew nervous that Randolph didn't buy into his fib. Adam kept a stoic face and refrained from any fidgeting under the colonel's unblinking gaze. The colonel then turned on his heel and without a word continued down the hall way. Adam quietly swallowed a lump in his throat knowing that the colonel didn't have to say a word for him to get the message across. '_If your lying I'll string you up by own intestines shit-head'_, or something along those lines at least.

Adam let a long sigh before following Randolph down the rest of the hallway as an uncomfortable silence engulfed them. While Randolph welcomed it Adam grew more tense by the second as the silence dragged on until. He suddenly wished they could get to the den at a _much _faster rate now.

At the east den...

"How can eat so much and still be so... thin?" asked a certain dark skinned private.

"How do you even have an appetite." asked Chad next to Sunshine.

"Shut up! I'm a stress eater." hissed Violet looking to be just as down in the dumps as the others as she ate.

"You think he made it?" asked Amsel.

"Don't know. Man we barely did. Where hell was our evac chopper? We're lucky anyone made it back." replied Sunshine.

"I hope the kids are okay." muttered Violet after swallowing.

"I still wanna know how those dam terrorists found us in the first place" said Dirk.

"Or why Pax slapped a gag order on us not even a day after we got back." added Sunshine.

"Something isn't right. Everyone is in a panic wondering where Reiss is. Not to mention they dragged us to separate interrogation rooms after Pax told to keep quiet." said Chad.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get the impression we didn't do the right thing going after Reiss." muttered Dirk as silence enveloped them. None of the soldier seemed to enjoy much. IT gave them all too much time to think. About the comrades they lost. About how they were just about running on fumes when they reached the walls. About the fact that they went through all of it for _nothing._

"So what now?" asked Sunshine quietly breaking the silence.

"You wait for you next orders that's what." came a voice they all knew.

"Sarge!" cried the soldier as they turned to find Adam standing a few feet away with Colonel Randolph a yard or two behind him. The next thing Adam knew was that a hundred questions per second were being tossed his way from each shoulder. This didn't help his already burning headache from waking up after his first time going titan.

"Okay, okay! One at a time that's an order!" called Adam.

"When you get back?" asked Dirk.

"Yesterday." said Adam but before he could elaborate Chad spoke up.

"The hell have you been?" he asked.

"lets say somewhere 'less than pleasant'." said Kane.

"What about Alexander's kids!? You know Emily and Herald." piped up Violet in a whisper so Randolph and the other soldiers didn't hear. Adam looked down. How was he going to explain that? Violet was obviously found of the two despite the short time she had known them. Adam shook his head.

"I wasn't fast enough. Everyone who isn't with us is at the bottom of a titan's stomach." he explained looking up at his team. Violet's eyes suddenly welled up with tears before turning and burying her face into Sunshine's chest. The male soldier sighed wrapping one arms around her and using the other to rubbing circles in her back softly to sooth her. Dirk let a long sighed he placed his hand on his waist. You could tell he was holding back his anger. Anger at the titans. Anger at the mission's failure. Anger at Pax for slapping a fucking gag order on them. Chad simply stood there shaking his head as he buried his hands in his pocket.

"Rest in peace." he muttered. Sunshine looked at Kane and noticed something odd with him.

"Yo where's your scar. The one over you eyes?" asked Sunshine. The other soldier including Violet looked up at him. Sure it wasn't the most obvious thing on the planet but most people could still pick up on the fact it had disappeared without a trace.

"Yeah now that he mentions it didn't ya have a scar." added Dirk squinting his eyes at the sergeant's face as his flew up to feel his face to find that scar was indeed gone. Then again why was he even surprised? Titan shifter had advanced healing abilities. And now he was one.

"Uh..." he began awkwardly before looking at Randolph who simply shook his head. Adam nodded before turning back to the others, "You'll find out soon enough."

"Well that's a shit answer." Dirk deadpanned.

"And it's the best one you're gonna get until further notice. Now get used to it." replied Adam as he looked at each soldier as the started to look skeptical of him much like they did on the helicopter on the way to capture Reiss.

"Looks, its... complicated. You'll find out soon. I'm just glad i wasn't the only one to make it out." added the sergeant in an attempt to pick up the mood.

"Yeah we are too." said Violet turning back to them. Adam smiled before noticing how Violet still clung to Sunshine's chest.

"You look comfortable." he noted making Violet blush a deep scarlet.

"Dam right she is." laughed Sunshine earning a quick chuckle from the others.

"Hay Amsel? Does the offer for a drink still stands? I could us one." asked Adam.

"We all could sergeant. We all could." replied Amsel simply.

**Well thats all folks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll update as soon as i can. and be sure to check out my other 'attack on Titan' fic 'Attack on Titan: Fallout'. Catch ya later and please review.**


End file.
